Golden Days of Yore
by Golden23
Summary: A stranger from the past has come back into Vicki and Henry's lives. They must decide how to proceed from here. What will this newcomer have to say about recent events. Set after 'Wrapped'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface to Story:**_

_**May I first state that obviously I own neither 'Blood Ties' nor Tanya Huff and that this will be the only mention I make of any type of disclaimer. This is my first 'Blood Ties' fanfic, so any criticism is appreciated and will be taken into account for following chapters or rewrites. The story starts right after the 'Wrapped' episode and disregards later episodes. The chapters will start out relatively short simply due to the fact that the natural stopping point for each comes quickly. I am not doing this for reviews or praise so I will not try to blackmail my readers in exchange for new and quicker chapters. I will update every week whether I receive reviews or not. I will not lie and say that I do not look forward to any reviews I may receive, but again they aren't the reason I am writing this story. This was simply a plot bunny that popped into my head and wouldn't quit hopping around until I put the words and ideas onto the screen. Thank you for reading my exceptionally long ramble, now onto the story…**_

**Every man is his own ancestor, and every man his own heir. He devises his own fortune, and he inherits his own past. **

**-Francis Herbert Hedge**


	2. Chapter 2

**... I remember you and recall you without effort, without exercise of will; that is, by natural impulse, indicated by a sense of duty, or of obligation. And that, I take it, is the only sort of remembering worth the having. When we think of friends, and call their faces out of the shadows, and their voices out of the echoes that faint along the corridors of memory, and do it without knowing why save that we love to do it, we content ourselves that friendship is a Reality, and not a Fancy -- that it is built upon a rock, and not upon the sands that dissolve away with the ebbing tides and carry their monuments with them.**

**-Douglas Fairbanks**

As Henry FitzRoy stormed out of Vicki's building, his mind swirling from the night's events, he didn't see the brunette in front of him until after the collision. Now obviously as Henry is a vampire he didn't fall but the woman did, landing on the pavement with a curse.

After helping her up and giving a terse apology, he continued on down the sidewalk until the woman's next words stopped him cold.

"Henry? Henry FitzRoy?! How on earth are you here?!"

Slowly turning back, he took a moment to look closely at her. He didn't think he knew her but she did look vaguely familiar. The woman standing in front of him was about 5'9'', with very long black hair with red lights in it that he swore was natural. Her features were uneven but she was still a very attractive woman. It was her eyes that made you look twice; they were an amazing shade of golden amber.; they seemed almost to glow.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" he finally had to ask, hoping that she wasn't some stalker fan girl. She reminded him of Coreen with the outfit she was wearing: a dress that seemed to be inspired by the style of the 1950's was all that protected her from the cool evening air; it was sleeveless, with a fitted bodice and flared skirt that came to just past her knees. It was also in a startling shade of bright gold. She should have looked garish and vulgar, but somehow managed to pull it off. She seemed to be about 18 years old but there was something about her that made her appear older; more worldly than just 18.

"What, you mean you don't remember me? I thought I was your favorite at court. Of course that was over 400 years ago. Obviously things have changed. I mean I thought you died!"

Now Henry was looking at the woman with concern. She didn't smell like another vampire, so either she was crazy and knew his secret, or she somehow was telling the truth. He didn't know which was more worrisome.

"Who ARE you?!"

"My name is Aikaterine Phoibos. Although I think at the time of our last meeting I was going by Katherine Day. You know I was not expecting to meet you here, but I am glad I have. I worried about you when it was said you had fallen ill. It is nice to see that you managed to survive. But now I need to go inside, I am looking for someone, so this is goodbye. I hope its not another 400 years till our next meeting, I would love to hear your story. Goodbye, Henry." She patted his cheek and turned to go into the building.

"How do you know me?" Henry asked.

"Ha! You aren't the only one who looks good for their age Henry." she replied without even deigning to turn around, just continued walking up the steps into the building.

Henry still wasn't sure about her, so he decided to follow her and see who she was visiting. Imagine his shock when this odd woman stopped in front of the door that he had just left from; Vicki's door.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance.**

**-George Bernard Shaw**

Aikaterine stopped in front of the door marked 'Vicki Nelson Investigations', and took a moment to gather her thoughts before she went in to Victoria's office. '_Oh my, I can't believe its already been fifteen years. I wonder if she will even remember me. I wonder why Henry FitzRoy was here? I can't believe he is a vampire! Although that does explain his 'death' and the expediency and mystery surrounding his funeral and burial. He looks just as he did all those years ago. Oh I need to forget about Henry and concentrate on seeing Victoria again. She will have questions, but then so do I. If the rumors are to be believed, Victoria has gotten herself mixed up with some very dangerous people. Well there is only one thing to do now. Open the door, Aikaterine.' _And with that little monologue over with, she first smoothed her dress, checked to make sure her hair was still in place, and finally turned the knob and stepped inside.

--

"Hi! How can I help you? Cool dress by the way!"

_What an odd child…_ "Thank you. I like your outfit as well. I am here to see Victoria Nelson. Could you show me to her please."

"Um, sure. Right this way. Can I tell her who's asking for her?" Coreen hesitantly asked, trying to ascertain who this mystery guest was.

"No that won't be necessary. I wish to surprise her. Which way?"

"Oh! Right, um, follow me."

Neither woman noticed the outside door open and close behind them as Henry slipped inside.

--

"Um, Vicki? There is someone here to see you…" Coreen stepped aside to let the other woman through, hoping that this wasn't going to turn out to be a bad surprise.

"Who is it, Coreen? I'm not really up for clients tonight." Vicki said with her back to the door, still staring out the window, trying to figure out how to mend things with Henry. She had really made a mess of things with him, but still felt that she had done the right thing. Henry had only been in her life a little less than a year, and yet she couldn't imagine her life without him now. And with all this thinking and she admitted, if only to herself, wallowing she was doing, she really didn't feel up to dealing with any people. Vicki couldn't help but think to herself: _Let them find their missing pets on their own damn time. _She wasn't expecting someone else to answer her though, and the voice that did brought back a flood of memories from her childhood and adolescence.

"Now Victoria, why don't you turn around and properly greet me, hmm? I know your mother taught you better than that."

Vicki spun around to face the mystery woman, and to Coreen and Henry's astonishment, ran up to her and enveloped her in a strong hug.

"Auntie Kit! What are you doing here!" Vicki exclaimed.

'_Auntie Kit!!'_

**I couldn't help it, I had to go ahead and post this chapter. I know I said updates would be once a week, but I've got the next 8 chapters already written and I really want to post them. I'm trying to pace myself, so this is it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To look backward for a while is to refresh the eye, to restore it, and to render it the more fit for its prime function of looking forward.**

**-Margaret Fairless Barber**

It had been fifteen years since Vicki had last seen her 'aunt' and she was only mildly surprised to note that she hadn't changed at all. '_She looks the same as she did that last day we had together…'_

_Flashback_

Vicki and Kit had spent the day shopping for new school clothes for Vicki. She was about to start high school and had wanted her favorite aunt to help her choose clothes that were sure to be cool.

Kit was the type of aunt that all girls dream of having. She was young enough to understand the problems girls face, but old enough to have sensible answers to those problems. She had been Vicki's favorite person for years, always coming over to watch her when she was younger, or as she got older, simply being there for her. At fifteen Vicki now understood that Kit wasn't _really_ her aunt, but she still didn't understand _who_ she was. All Vicki knew, was that Kit was her family. Still on that day, Vicki decided to finally ask the question that had been bothering her for the past year: Just who was Kit?

"Auntie Kit, why does Mom call you Aunt? I mean you are almost my age, how can you be her aunt too? And for that matter, how are you still only 19? You look the same as you have for my whole life! I think I'm old enough to be told what is going on!"

Looking at her, Vicki could tell her aunt was trying to figure out what to say.

"You know it always seems to be when they hit fifteen that they want answers." Vicki heard her aunt mumble, before she spoke clearly. "Victoria, your mother calls me Aunt because that is what I was to her when she was your age. Just like her mother before her, and her grandmother before that. I have watched over this family for many, many years. Your ancestor was my younger sister, and when she died I promised to look after her children. The reason I look the same is a long story that I'm not ready to explain to you just yet, but I promise I will one day. For now, just know that I love you very much and will always watch over you."

To say that Vicki was shocked would have been an understatement. She had always known that there was something off about her aunt but this was just weird. And now it sounded like Kit was saying goodbye!

"Auntie, you aren't leaving us are you? You aren't going away?"

"I'm sorry, my little warrior. Once the youngest child has asked these questions, it means that it is time for me to leave. But don't worry. I will write letters and if you ever need me I will come. But enough of this. We still need to get you ready for school!"

_End of Flashback_

After that day, Kit left and Vicki hadn't seen her again. But she kept her promise and wrote letters and sent presents. It wasn't the same as having her there, but now Kit had come back. It seemed as if the time for answers to long asked questions was finally upon them.

Drawing back from her aunt and moving over to the couch, Vicki noticed Henry had come back. She didn't think she could deal with him right now and besides she had other things to worry about! Like her mysteriously young aunt that had disappeared fifteen years ago, who had just popped up in her office! Frowning Vicki looked closer at her aunt, observing that she still only wore gold, and couldn't keep a certain question from popping out.

"Auntie Kit, are you a vampire?"

Vicki and Coreen couldn't help but stare as both Kit and Henry laughed. Startled Kit turned towards the door and saw Henry.

"Hello again. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see who you were here to visit and when I saw that you were visiting Vicki I had to come in and see what was going on." Henry replied without any sign of remorse.

"Well since it seems Victoria knows you that answers the question as to why she would ask if I was a vampire. Don't worry Victoria, I'm no vampire. I'm perfectly human, just with an exceptionally long lifeline." she waggled her hand at Vicki before she gripped the others hand in her own.

"I've missed you, my little warrior."

Vicki dropped her aunts hand and jumped up from the couch to hug her again.

"I've missed you too."

Henry beckoned Coreen out of the office, wanting to give the two women some time to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let my name stand among those who are willing to bear ridicule and reproach for the truth's sake, and so earn some right to rejoice when the victory is won.**

**-Louisa May Alcott**

"So what are you doing here now, Auntie Kit? Are you finally going to tell me who, what you are?" Vicki asked.

"Not exactly, my dear. I usually come back to explain when a new life is about to be born into the family. But since it seems as if you are bound and determined to remain single and not give your mother and myself any babies to play with, now seemed like as good a time as any to pay a visit to my favorite niece. Plus there are some questions I have for you that need to be answered before I can divulge the 'family secret' as it were. Now clean your face, we don't want to be all blotchy do we?" Vicki had to chuckle at how predictable her aunt was, but she did as she was told anyway.

After Vicki and Kit had regained their composure, they called the other two back in to discuss things.

"I have heard rumors about you, Victoria, that concerned me and so I came to see if they were true. Judging by the looks on your faces, they are. Well is there anything I can do to help? I know a little magic that I-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"Magic! Magic is one of the problems, it is not going to be the solution! It is evil and seductive and it _will_ destroy her if she keeps relying too much on it!" Henry ground out, looking down his nose at Kit.

"Young man, you seem to think you know and understand magic, but you have no idea what it is really capable of. Ah, ah, ah!" she held up a slim hand as she saw him about to interrupt again. "I realize you are well over 400 years old and you are the son of a king. But, do you have _any_ idea who _I_ am? I am the daughter of the High Priestess of the Temple at Delphi. My father was said to have been the great God Apollo, himself. Because of her indiscretion, my mother was cursed. Unfortunately she was pregnant at the time of the curse and so it transferred to her unborn child. Me. I am over 3,000 years old. I have seen and experienced more than you could ever dream of, so you will sit down, shut up, and quit interrupting me!"

And to Vicki's surprise, Henry did just that.

"Now, if I may finish? My mother taught me that not all magic is evil. She was a seer at the temple and all the priestesses were taught different forms of magic so that they might better understand and serve the light. I was thought to be some sort of omen, whether good or bad was never determined. Still I was taught the same as the priestesses and so was my sister. We learned magic's of people from as far off as Northern Europe and what is now Columbia. So when I say that I could maybe help I mean that you should tell me what exactly you have gotten involved in."

Though it looked as if Vicki had a lot of questions still to be answered even after Kit's diatribe she knew with a glance at her aunt's face that now was not the time for them. So she let it slide. For now anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**The lessons of history? There are four: The bee fertilizes the flower it robs; whom the gods would destroy they first make mad with power; the mills of God grind slowly, but they grind exceeding small; when it is dark enough, you can see the stars.**

**-Charles A. Beard**

After Kit's flare-up, Vicki and Henry explained, with Coreen chiming in, about the 'mummy incident', Pacha Kamaq, and the way Vicki resolved it. _Alright now I understand Henry being upset about Victoria using magic. She used it on him, trying to save him._ Kit thought to herself but out loud all she said was, "You stabbed him. With his own sword. That's just priceless! And so sad, Henry. You so prided yourself on your fine swordsmanship, too."

To which he replied, "You and I are going to have to have a long chat someday about how well you seem to know me. And she surprised me that's all."

"Right. Because there aren't any surprises when in a real battle."

"Humph." Henry could only grumble as Vicki and Coreen laughed at him.

They also explained to her all the other strange things that had occurred in the last year. From demons to ghosts to scary bug ladies. _They have definitely had a busy year! _As they were wrapping up, Henry stood and made a vague remark about needing to eat, before he abruptly left. Coreen, feeling the tension in the room, went to her desk to gather her things. Kit noticed that Vicki seemed especially upset at Henry's departure so decided to distract her.

"Victoria. It has been a long time since you and I went on one of our shopping trips, would you care to accompany me tomorrow? Say around 10-ish? We could even grab some lunch somewhere. What do you think, hmm?"

After a bit of hesitation, Vicki agreed saying, "That sounds great, Auntie Kit. Would you mind if Coreen comes with us?"

"Of course not. She seems like a nice girl."

So they made plans for Kit to meet Vicki and Coreen at Vicki's apartment the next morning. Neither girl suspecting that Kit had plans for both of them.

---

As Henry left Vicki's office for the second time that night, his mind wasn't focused on the task of feeding. No, he was thinking about this woman who had suddenly come back into both Vicki and Henry's lives. _Why can't I remember her? Katherine Day… _He suddenly put together her old name and Vicki's nickname for her. _Kitty Day! She was the mistress of Cousin James! I remember now! She came with him when he came to talk with Father about the wars with Scotland. Good God, that woman was the mistress of the King of Scotland! Ha! I wonder what happened to her after I 'died'. I remember now that there were rumors floating around that she was involved in witchcraft or some such. I'll definitely keep a close eye on her. And on Vicki._ And with those comforting thoughts circling in his head, Henry went to, as Vicki liked to put it, 'play with his food'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Original thought is like original sin: both happened before you were born to people you could not have possibly met.**

**-Fran Lebowitz**

"Your aunt is insane! She won't take no for an answer!"

"I noticed that Coreen! She was just trying to help."

"Help? Help! She has me looking like a, a, A Mundane! How did we even get makeovers? I remember specifically saying that I liked how I looked just fine. So how is it that my hair is my natural color, there isn't any black eye shadow on me, and my clothes look like they just came off a runway?! Explain this to me!"

"Well you look very nice… Look she just gets a little carried away that's all. I mean look at what I let her do to me! I'm wearing high heels for God's sake! And a Dress!"

"You both realize I am still sitting right here. Coreen you needed to comprehend the fact that, while making a statement, your clothes weren't making the statement that you are an individual. You were simply copying someone else. Victoria, you need to appreciate that you are a thirty year old, beautiful woman who, though strong and capable, is still a woman! And both of you need to stop whining and grow up! Now sit up straight and order something. You'll feel better after you've eaten." And with that Kit picked up her own menu, while the others followed her directions.

After ordering, the trio fell into silence and Vicki took the time to really look at her two companions. Kit looked amazing as always in gold slacks, with a gold halter top, but it was Coreen that really threw Vicki for a loop. Kit had managed to get her into a beautiful green dress that really complimented her eyes and she looked great with her its natural color. Vicki didn't know how her aunt had done it but she had even managed to get Vicki into a great blue dress and Vicki would admit, if only to herself, that she really liked the new clothes. But she wasn't about to say that out loud. She couldn't wait for Henry to get a look at her.

Each of the women were lost in their thoughts and it wasn't until they heard someone calling Vicki's name, that they even looked up from their breadsticks.

"Hey Vic. What's with the getup? And who are these lovely ladies?" It was Mike. He obviously didn't recognize Coreen and he had never met Kit. So it was up to Vicki to be polite.

"Mike this is my Aunt Kit. You know Coreen. I'll thank you to keep your comments about my 'getup' to yourself, and what are you doing here?" Well she was almost polite.

"I'm here having lunch with Kate. Wow, Coreen what'd they do to ya? This is your Aunt? I thought your mom was an only child?" Mike couldn't help but be suspicious after all the crazy things he'd put up with around Vicki. But this time it wasn't Vicki that answered him. It was her 'Aunt'.

"Victoria, you didn't introduce me to this young man. I am indeed Victoria's aunt; my name is Aikaterine Phoibos. I haven't seen Victoria in many years and you seem to be disturbing our lovely luncheon, Mr.?"

"Oh! Um, Detective Mike Celluci, ma'am. I used to work with your niece, when she was still with the police. I'm sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to stop by and say hi." Mike made to walk away but Kit wasn't quite finished with him just yet.

"Detective…May I call you Michael? Good. Michael, it might be polite if you introduced us to the young lady behind you. She must think us incredibly rude, to not even say hello to her."

--

Mike didn't know how it happened. One minute he was preparing witty comebacks for when Vicki challenged him and the next he was apologizing to a 19 year old as if she was his grandmother! _How did this happen?_ He just kept muttering and sending wide eyed looks to Vicki's table, where he saw all three of them laughing. When he had seen Vicki here he thought this would be a great time to find out what had happened with the vampire. Getting introduced to a hot brunette that was young enough to be his niece and finding out she was actually Vicki's aunt was just weird! And what was up with Coreen?! She had lost the black hair and it looked as if the auburn she sported now was natural. And Vicki! She was wearing a dress! And heels! _She looked hot! Everything is so weird right now. _After Ms. Phoibos had made him introduce Kate, she had sent both of them to their own table as if they were unruly children! _How did this happen?! And why am I calling her Ms. Phoibos? She's almost half my age! _

--

It took all Kate had not to laugh at the expressions crossing Mike's face. _Poor Mike! Put in his place by a kid! Oh this was so worth coming here!_

--

"Aunt Kit, that was priceless! Oh that made up for the makeover in spades!"

Kit had told Coreen to just go ahead and address her the same as Vicki.

"Oh Auntie, thank you! Mike likes to think he's all high and mighty and you just completely knocked him off his high horse. I agree with Coreen this totally makes up for having to wear heels!"

"Well I'm glad you two have decided to forgive me. I was only trying to show you that you can dress up and be pretty without having to go to extremes. Now after we finish lunch who want's to go visit a friend of mine?"

"That sounds great Auntie. But when are you going to tell us about your past? You said that now was when I would get my questions answered, but you haven't told me anything. Its been fifteen years, I think I deserve to know!"

"You do deserve to know, but now isn't the time. For one thing I think Henry is going to want to be there when I talk about my time in England, as he doesn't seem to remember our time together. And secondly, my story is a long one so I think we should have our talk some place private. We'll all get together tonight and I will tell you everything then. Now here comes our food. Everyone dig in!"


	8. Chapter 8

**After a day of cloud and wind and rain Sometimes the setting sun breaks out again, And touching all the darksome woods with light, Smiles on the fields until they laugh and sing, Then like a ruby from the horizon's ring, Drops down into the night.**

**-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

As the sun set, and Henry awoke, his first conscious thought was of Vicki and her newly rediscovered 'Aunt'. After he had fed the night before, more memories had returned of his time among the living. He remembered the day he met Katherine 'Kitty' Day…

_Flashback:_

It was the day that King James V of Scotland came to the court of King Henry VIII of England to talk of peace between their two countries.

Henry's father had requested that he be there to meet his Royal cousin, and of course Henry obeyed no matter his true feelings on the matter. Standing up to his father had never happened before and it wasn't going to start now. So he was there standing next to his father, waiting for the introductions to give way to dinner, when he saw _her _enter on the arm of the King of Scotland. She was dressed in a gown of gold that left her shoulders bare except for a trio of magnificent yellow diamonds around her neck and she seemed to glow with an inner flame. It wasn't until the couple was being announced to Henry's father that Henry saw up close the unnatural beauty of the woman in front of him. She had left her hair down, in defiance of the style of the court, and it swung past her hips in soft waves. There seemed to be fire burning hidden in her hair, with red highlights tainting the pure black. Everything about her screamed individuality. Her features weren't even and she wasn't beautiful in the traditional sense, and yet she _was _beautiful.

_Maybe its her eyes. Glittering lamps of sunlight shining out at the world. _Henry couldn't help but blush at his wayward thoughts and at just that moment his father was turning to him to introduce him to his cousin and guest. He blushed brighter when he saw all three looking at him with amusement in their eyes.

"Your Majesty, may we present our son, Henry FitzRoy, Duke of Richmond and Somerset. Henry make your bows to our Cousin and his lovely young companion, Lady Katherine Day."

Bowing to James and taking Katherine's hand in his, he bowed once more kissing the back of the lovely hand before him.

"My Lady. It is a pleasure to meet you. I envy my cousin for having such a beautiful creature on his arm."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, my lord. You must call me Kitty and I shall call you Henry. And no more of these flowery compliments. We shall become great friends while these two talk politics, and great friends speak plainly. Come you may escort me to supper." And with no more than a mischievous look to the astonished faces of the Kings, she laced her arm through Henry's and dragged him across the room. Henry could only wordlessly follow her as she chattered. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, and posed the question which had plagued him.

"Who are you? You just turned your back to two Kings, one of whom I am almost certain is your benefactor, and you act as if nothing of consequence has just occurred. You are certainly a most unusual woman!"

"Ha ha! I am sorry if I have offended you, but you just looked as disinterested as myself in the proceedings and I thought to save us from eternal boredom. If you wish to return, I would happily go with you and find someone else to amuse me. So what is your decision, _Henry_?" She used his name trying to get a rise out of him. Instead he merely laughed and pronounced loudly that from now on they were to be great friends.

--

Thus was the start of a friendship that baffled many a courtier. The two were rarely seen apart except for the times when Kitty was with her King, or Henry with his. They would regularly play pranks on unsuspecting members of the court, their prime targets being the stuffed shirts that were always puffing themselves up in hopes of speaking to either King. They would also talk about anything and everything. Henry confided his fears of the possibility of him becoming King one day and his distaste for his loveless marriage to the Lady Mary Howard; Kitty in turn told him of her growing concern that her King was paying too much attention to rumors concerning her about witchcraft and heresy. But they also talked of happier things. Kitty was very knowledgeable about the ancient Greeks and far off civilizations. The pair would often be found out in the gardens with Kitty weaving a tale of long ago, while Henry dreamed of seeing the places she spoke of with such familiarity. Then came the night when Henry met Christina; that was the end of their friendship.

_End of Flashback_

_I can't believe I forgot her. Kitty. She was a wonderful friend to me, never asking for more or expecting anything other than my friendship. Vicki takes after her a great deal. _Suddenly Henry needed to see her again. Needed to see his first genuine friend. Needed to see Kitty.


	9. Chapter 9

**A boy doesn't have to go to war to be a hero; he can say he doesn't like pie when he sees there isn't enough to go around.**

**-Edgar Watson Howe**

After they finished lunch, Kit led the others to her hired car and told the driver where to take them. When asked by Coreen why she didn't drive herself, Kit stated simply, "I don't drive." And left it at that.

After a short drive in which they seemed to have left the city behind for more open country, they pulled up to a large house that was very impressive.

"Alright girls, we are meeting a good friend so I want you to behave yourselves, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Was the chorused reply.

"Very good. Now lets go."

Stepping from the car, Vicki looked around and wondered who her aunt could possibly know here. Forgetting the large bracelets Kit had bought to cover her tattoos, Vicki couldn't help but try to rub them for reassurance. Catching her at it, Coreen gave a nudge to Vicki and then tossed her head to indicate that they were getting left behind. And indeed they were. Kit had already made it up the walkway and to the front door, where she seemed to be talking to someone. Hurrying to catch up, the two girls managed to catch the tail end of her conversation.

"…If you could just tell him that Aikaterine Phoibos is here to see him, I am sure he will cancel his meeting. Now let us past so we can sit and wait while you go tell him. Go on, shoo."

Kit proceeded to step past the flabbergasted man, who Vicki and Coreen assumed to be a butler, and led the two girls into a comfortable sitting room and made herself at home.

--

When Niall heard who had come and interrupted his conference call, he immediately told the others on the line that something had come up and he would have to get back with them. Hanging up before he could hear any of their replies, he pulled his suit jacket off the back of the chair and hurriedly tried to pull it on while walking through the house.

As he came upon the doorway into the sitting room and observed who was inside, he couldn't help but think it would make for a very interesting joke. _A blonde, a brunette, and a redhead, walk into a house… Oh I hope Aikaterine never knows I thought that!_ Trying to maintain a straight face Niall stepped forward to greet his honored guest and her companions.

--

"Ah, Aikaterine! Still as beautiful as ever. And who are your lovely companions?"

Kit stood as the gentleman walked forwards to grasp both her hands in his. Vicki and Coreen were trying to figure what was going on when suddenly the pair they were focused on started speaking a language they didn't even recognize!

After answering Niall's questions, Kit realized they were neglecting the girls, so she turned to include them in the conversation. But when she looked at them they were wearing confused expressions on their faces.

"What language are you speaking? I don't recognize it at all."

"What? Oh, sorry girls. I get caught up when I get a chance to speak Gaelic again. Niall here is the only other person I know that still speaks the old language. Now I really should make introductions; girls this is a very good friend of mine, Doctor Niall Wallace. Niall this is my niece Victoria Nelson, and her friend Coreen Fennel. Victoria is a private investigator and Coreen works with her. Niall here is the leading specialist for ocular and neurological diseases. I had told him about your deteriorating eyesight Victoria, and he believes he can do something to fix it. That is if you are willing?" For a moment all Vicki could do was stare at her aunt in disbelief. Over the past two years Vicki had managed to come to terms with the fact that she was going to be blind before she was thirty-five, and now here was someone saying that he could fix everything and she was expected to be coherent! Not likely.

"Are you serious!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**She would rather light candles than curse the darkness and her glow has warmed the world.**

**-Adlai E. Stevenson**

After they calmed Vicki down, Niall took her into his office to show her the test results he had on file and to answer her many questions. While they were doing that, Coreen and Kit were talking.

"How do you know this doctor? You said he was an old friend but he doesn't look any older than thirty? Is he like you? You know, 'old'?" Coreen couldn't help but ask.

"No, no nothing like that. I knew his parents before they died. They came to the US from Scotland when Niall was only a child. When they died I kept an eye on Niall and he has become a very good friend."

--

Meanwhile Niall was asking Vicki about her previous ophthalmologist and their diagnosis. Vicki told him about her last visit and what the doctor had said, just six months prior.

_Flashback_

"Vicki, please!"

Vicki frowned, a visit to the ophthalmologist never put her in what could be called a good mood and all this right-eye, left-eye focusing was giving her a major headache. "What?" she growled through gritted teeth- only incidentally a result of the chin rest.

"You're looking directly at the test target."

"So?"

Dr. Anderson hid a sigh and with patience developed during the raising of two children, explained, not for the first time, her tone noncommittal and vaguely soothing.

"Looking directly at the test target negates the effects of the test and we'll have to do it all over again."

And they would, too. Over and over again if necessary. Holding back a sharp comment behind the thin line of lips, Vicki attempted to cooperate.

"Well?" she prodded at last as Dr. Anderson flicked off the perimeter light and motioned for her to raise her head.

"It hasn't gotten any worse…"

Vicki leaned back, watching the doctor's face. "Has it gotten any better?" she asked pointedly.

This time, Dr. Anderson didn't bother to hide the sigh. "Vicki, as I've told you before, retinitis pigmentosa doesn't get better. Ever. It only gets worse. Or if you're very lucky, the degeneration reaches a point and goes no further."

"Have I reached that point?"

"Only time will tell. You've been pretty lucky already," she continued, raising a hand to forestall Vicki's next comment, "in many cases, this disease is accompanied by other types of neurodegenerative conditions."

"Deafness, mild retardation, premature senility, and truncal obesity." Vicki snorted. "We went through all this in the beginning, and none of it changes the fact that I have effectively no night vision, the outside edge of my peripheral vision has moved in twenty-five degrees, and I've suddenly become myopic."

"_That_ might have happened anyway."

Vicki shoved her glasses up her nose. "Very comforting. When can I expect to go blind?"

The nails of Dr. Anderson's right hand beat a tattoo against her prescriptive pad. "You may never go blind and, in spite of your condition, at the moment you have perfectly functional vision. You mustn't let this make you bitter."

"My condition." Vicki snarled, standing and reaching for her coat. "as you call it, caused me to leave a job I loved that made a difference for the better in the slim-pit this city is becoming and if it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather be bitter." She didn't quite slam the door on the way out.

_End of Flashback_

It had actually been Henry that had changed her outlook on her disease. He had helped her to see and had even helped her come to terms with her eventual blindness. Now it looked like she wouldn't be going blind, with the help of her aunt's friend.

"Now you said that you recently experienced some improvement with your night vision. Could you tell me what precipitated that. Any change in your diet, anything like that?"

Vicki didn't know how to tell this doctor that just two nights ago she had drank the blood of her vampire partner in a dark magic ritual in an attempt to save him from a mummy trying to kill him. Yeah that would go over well.

"Nope, can't think of anything."

--

Before Coreen could ask anymore questions they were interrupted by the return of Niall and Vicki.

"I see you are still downplaying your influence on my life. Aikaterine here was the one who helped my parents open their restaurant in New York, and after they died, she is the one that found guardians for me here and she made sure I attended the best schools. She also made sure I interned with the best doctors in the world. So I am only being the type of friend she has been to me. Now I have scheduled an appointment for Vicki to come into my office at the hospital for a checkup and we'll see what happens after that. Alright?"

"That sounds wonderful Niall. And you really must stop exaggerating. I merely looked after an old friends son. So Victoria, how do you like my surprise?" Kit couldn't help but ask with a mischievous look in her eye.

"I swear Auntie Kit, you never change! Thank you so much… I don't know how I can ever repay you." Vicki threw herself into Kit's arms. She whispered once more, "Thank you."

--

It was 9 o'clock when Vicki, Kit and Coreen finally walked into Vicki's office. All three were laden down with bags and packages from their 'little' shopping spree. Kit had paid for everything and Vicki and Coreen were trying to remember why they had agreed to any of the purchases that they were carrying. None of them were expecting to see Henry lurking in the shadows nor for his angry questions.

"Where were you?! I've been trying to call your cell phone for the last two hours! Why didn't you pick up? I came by and you weren't here, where were you?! What if there had been an emergency, hmm? What if you were in trouble and needed my help! I wouldn't have known because you wouldn't pick up your phone!" he finally seemed to run out and was left standing looking foolish as the three women stared in shock at his babbling.

"Henry is everything alright? You seem a little stressed."

"Yes I'm fine. I was just concerned that's all. Now would one of you mind answering my very reasonable questions, hmm?" He could only stand there, trying to be nonchalant, and was thankful he could no longer blush as they all laughed at him before settling down to talk. He noticed Vicki and Coreen's changed appearance, but didn't think either would appreciate his commenting on it.

"We went shopping Henry, that's all. Which I might add you would know if you had stuck around for just a little longer last night. But putting that aside, I've decided that its time for me to share some of my past with you two. Coreen you are more than welcome to stay if you want?" After Kit received Coreen's nod, she continued. "Well I guess I should start at the beginning. I was born, as I said, three thousand years ago to a young priestess at the temple of Delphi…

**The asterisks mean that I borrowed the passage from Tanya Huff's 'Blood Price'.**

**I just couldn't put into words how I wanted the doctor scene to go and Ms. Huff had them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**She stood breast-high amid the corn, Clasp'd by the golden light of morn, Like the sweetheart of the sun, Who many a glowing kiss had won.   
-Thomas Hood**

"_Well I guess I should start at the beginning. I was born, as I said, three thousand years ago to a young priestess at the temple of Delphi…"_

"Now in those days it was permissible for the priestesses to have children but my mother was also a seer. They thought that her abilities were tied to her virginity and if one was lost than so would the other be. She was very closely guarded and constantly watched but she managed to have an affair with an outsider and lost her virginity. When the head priestess discovered my mother's secret, she was outraged. My mother was one of the few true seers the temple had. Something had to be done, something that would show her that she should learn to listen to her elders. So she was cursed. _Cursed to see everything till the end of time. _The priestesses thought the curse meant that she would have visions of the future and would eventually be driven mad by them. A fitting punishment for a wayward seer. But what no one realized was that there was a child in her womb and because of that, the curse was absorbed into me, and since even then I was no seer, the curse worked a little differently than intended. And here I am. Three thousand years later. Sins of the parents and all that." At this point Kit had to stand and move around. She knew the coming sequence of events would be harder to tell.

"After I was born and Mother still had regular visions, it was thought that she had been spared by the Great God Apollo. That is what started the rumors of my parentage. Mother never told anyone who my father really was, not even me. Not that it really mattered, people believe what they want to believe. Anyway, it wasn't until I was around five or so, that the priestess' started looking at me differently. They thought, 'well if her father is a God that means she is a demi-goddess.' Sounds logical right?" She laughed sarcastically here. "But they started dressing and treating me like a little idol, and my Mother reveled in it. She was afforded special treatment and through me, so was my sister. Your ancestress, Victoria. She was all the evidence that the priestesses needed to prove me 'different'. By this time my Mother had advanced to head priestess and was allowed basically anything. Hence my sister being conceived and born. We had different fathers of course so naturally we looked dissimilar. But it was more than that. Phaidra was exactly as her name suggested; she was 'Bright'. She was this beautiful little girl with white-blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was normal. Where as I was darker. My hair was as it is now, black with these damn red undertones, and my eyes were as they are now, an intense gold color. Both were obviously signs that the Sun God had marked me as his. 'Burned my hair with fire, and lit my eyes with the sun.' That's what everyone said. From the moment that it was decided that I was god born, my life ceased to be my own anymore. I was taught because there can't be a stupid goddess running around, and I was groomed to behave a certain way because if a goddess can't be stupid she can't be uncouth either. I was even taught defense to be prepared in case my 'aunts' decided to look in on me. I was supposed to emulate Athena or Artemis. Wise and fierce. I finally had enough and ran away at the age of sixteen. I joined a caravan and traveled to Alexandria. I had developed a love of learning from the priestesses and so I studied with some of the greatest minds the world has ever known. I lived in Alexandria for ten years…" Kit had to stop here due to tears overwhelming her. The others looked on in awe and concern until she had composed herself enough to continue.

"I lived in Alexandria for ten years before I even realized something was wrong. I had stopped aging. To this day I don't know if it happened because I reached a certain age or if it stopped because I left the temple, but once I discovered it, I knew there was only one thing I could do. I had to return home to the temple. They would surely know what was happening. And that's when I learned of the curse placed on my mother. On me. And after I saw my Mother and my sister, and everyone I had ever known, die, I knew that the curse had been taken _very_ literal. I was going to see _everything _until the end of time. And that is just the start of my story. My life has encompassed a great many people, places and events, so anything specific that any of you want to know, just ask: I am an open book." She sat back down and faced the others, waiting for what was to come.

**Ya'll let me know any questions ya may want answered and I'll work them into the next chapter. Also let me know what ya think so far. I know it may be moving a little slowly for some but there is a reason I promise. -Goldie**


	12. Chapter 12

**That beautiful season . . . the Summer of All-Saints! Filled was the air with a dreamy and magical light; and the landscape Lay as if new created in all the freshness of childhood.**

**-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

Kit's captivated audience could only sit in silence trying to take in the fantastic tale. Finally it was Henry that broke the silence.

"By God Kitty, you still tell a great story!"

Kit chuckled for a moment before she realized what Henry had called her.

"So you finally remembered me, Henry. I'm so glad. I've missed you." And the two old friends hugged for the first time in almost 500 years.

Vicki couldn't help but feel jealous. Had her aunt and Henry been lovers? Had they been _in _love? Vicki definitely had some questions.

--

Meanwhile, Henry and Kit had been conversing in low whispers, almost trying to recapture the past four hundred odd years of missed conversations. Hearing the other's voice again and being able to recall just why they had been such good friends was amazing. Neither could stop touching or staring at the other. For Kit it was wonderful seeing an old friend again, and for Henry it was just good to remember her! But for both of them it was nice to know that at least one of the many friends that had passed over the years had survived. And would be there for the next few hundred years.

It wasn't until Coreen gave a discreet cough that they realized what they were doing and turned back to include the others. Only Kit noticed the look of jealousy on Vicki's face. _Oh, I'll definitely have to fix that. _But it was Coreen that asked the first question.

--

What none of them realized was that Mike was standing right outside the door into the office and he had heard everything. He didn't know what to think. _Well at least she's not another vampire. And now I know why I kept calling her Ms. Phoibos; she's three thousand years old! And it looks like her and Henry are 'friends'. Maybe they'll get together and Vicki will finally come to her senses and stay away from him. _While he was doing all this thinking and plotting, Kit was trying to answer some very unusual questions.

--

"So, what kind of magic do you know? Would you teach me?"

Kit laughed and said, "I know most forms of magic in some capacity. I'm sure we can find something to interest you. That is if its alright with you Henry? You seemed displeased with the idea of magic when last we spoke."

Henry had to think a moment before replying. It was true that he disliked magic, but Kitty had made an excellent point. Magic didn't necessarily mean 'Black Magic'. And he knew that Kitty would never do anything to harm anyone.

"I'm sure that whatever you can teach Coreen would be fine."

Vicki had to admit she was shocked that Henry didn't put up a fight. She had seen firsthand his resistance to magic, knew his reasons behind that resistance, and yet one conversation with her aunt and he was ready to change his mind? _Oh yeah, she definitely had some questions._

"So how is it you two know each other exactly?"

Not even trying to hide their smiles, Henry and Kit proceeded to tell of their first meeting and subsequent friendship. It wasn't until they came to the end that Henry had his own questions.

"Why _did _we stop being friends Kitty? I don't remember us fighting, and you left weeks after we stopped talking. What happened?"

Kit knew she had to tell the truth but she wasn't sure Henry was ready to hear it.

"Well Henry, you told me you never wanted to see me again."

Henry could only stare at her as he tried to remember ever saying that to the woman he had regarded as his first and last real best friend. Kit could see that he was still confused and she knew that she would have to tell the whole sad story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Some birds aren't meant to be caged, their feathers are just too bright. And when they fly away, the part of you that knows it was a sin to lock them up, does rejoice. I guess I just miss my friend.**

**-Arnold Bennett**

_Flashback_

It was the night of the masque being held at the home of Henry's uncle in honor of Twelfth Night, and Kitty and Henry had made plans to dress in coordinating costumes. Kitty couldn't go with her King as he had to escort his wife. But she knew that her and Henry would have a wonderful time. They were to be the Sun and the Moon. They both wore white, but Henry's was much less ornate than Kit's, having asked for something not too extravagant. He found himself dressed quite simply though very elegantly indeed in a white velvet doublet sewn with tiny gold brilliants, and edged in gold lace at the neck and sleeves. The short round white breeches were lined in stiff horsehair to puff them out. He wore white silk stockings and black shoes with gold rosettes. His short cape was also of white velvet, lined in cloth of gold and trimmed in sable. In addition, he wore a gold head piece shaped to be the rays of the sun with a mask that slid into place just shielding his upper face. Kitty also presented him with a beautiful golden sword, its handle sprinkled with small sapphires, rubies, and diamonds. To her vast amusement he swaggered before the receiving room mirror, a little smile playing across his lips.

"Do you think you might crow?" she teased.

He reddened, before turning to get a good look at her. She wasn't wearing her customary gold that night. Instead, she was dressed as he, all in white. Her white velvet gown was magnificent, and he knew she would, ironically, _eclipse _every woman at the masque tonight. The low, square neckline was unrelieved by any lace at all, but offered a very daring show of white breasts instead. The sleeves, full to just below the elbow, were slashed to show silver lace inserts. The silver lace was repeated at her wrists. The white velvet bell-shaped skirt parted to reveal a white brocade underskirt which had moons, stars, planets, and comets embroidered on it in silver, pearls and diamonds. Her white silk stockings with their silver lace rosette garters were sewn with tiny diamond brilliants, as were her narrow, pointed, high-heeled white silk shoes. Her hair was falling freely down her back in its customary style, but she had added pearl-and-diamond hair ornaments shaped like stars and tiny crescent moons. She had also dusted her red-black hair with silver dust, lending a glitter to her.

Her jewelry would surely draw many an envious glare. Her necklace was a magnificently opulent display of blue-white diamonds. There was a matching bracelet and in her ears were pear-shaped diamonds that fell from baroque pearls. On the fingers of her left hand she wore rings set with a great flashing round diamond, a heart shaped ruby, and a sapphire and on her right hand was a large, irregularly shaped baroque pearl, and a square-cut emerald. Her eyes were highlighted with just a touch of blue kohl and seemed to shine out from her silver mask, but her lips and cheeks were pink with excitement and needed no artifice.

Henry knew that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, inside and out. He held out his arm to her. "Are you ready my Lady Moon?"

Kitty excepted his arm and replied, "Indeed my Lord Sun and I believe tonight shall be a most splendid affair."

And with that prophetic statement, they proceeded down the entry steps into the ballroom. Almost at once they were swarmed by their 'friends'; hangers on who were trying to climb the social ladder using the two of them as stepping stones. After disbursing them, Henry asked Kitty for the first dance. They could see that King Henry was dancing with the Lady Anne and King James was dancing with Queen Marie. Neither of the couples acknowledged the younger pair, which suited Henry and Kitty just fine. They didn't feel like being polite just then.

But it was during this dance that Henry first noticed Christina. She was standing on the sidelines talking with another lady but instantly Henry only had eyes for her.

"Who is she, Kitty? The woman standing there dressed in green."

Turning to see who he spoke of, Kitty saw the woman in question. She had chosen to represent 'Springtime' and was gowned in apple-green brocade, heavily encrusted with gold embroidery and diamonds. Her hair was dressed with many strings of pearls and like Kitty, she wore little face paint.

"That is Christina Beswick. Baroness. Newly widowed. She really shouldn't even be here tonight let alone wearing any thing other than black. Her husband only died two months ago, she should still be in mourning. Why are you asking Henry? Henry?"

But he was lost to her, in his own world, dreaming of _her_. Christina.

"Introduce me." was all he said, before almost dragging Kitty off the dance floor towards his latest love interest. Kitty could only trail behind him trying not to laugh at his outrageous behavior. When they finally stopped in front of the Baroness Beswick, Kitty did let out a little laugh at seeing the sappy expression on Henry's face. It was her laugh that drew the attention of the Baroness and Kitty struggled to regain her composure and performed the introductions.

"Baroness Beswick, may I present Henry, Duke of Richmond."

Henry raised her hand to his lips, "A pleasure, my lady."

And it seemed to Kitty that the pair had forgotten her, as they stared deep into each others eyes, so she drew away to seek out another dance partner. Neither even noticed her leave.

It wasn't until the next week when Kitty came to the court seeking Henry for their weekly ride, that she discovered something amiss. Henry seemed tired and irritated with her, and she didn't know why. Finally she couldn't take his silence any longer and asked him what was the matter.

"I just think it a waste of time to ride today."

"Well we can do something else. It is a little cold out. Why don't we visit your father's library? I can read you a story of the ancients?"

"No! I am tired of you always wanting to read! You have begun to bore me and I think we should cut all ties now, while we still have some camaraderie between us. This is the last time I wish to speak to you. Now, my lady, I bid you good day and farewell." And with a short bow, Henry turned and walked away before Kitty could even form a response. She couldn't think what had happened to cause Henry to want to break their friendship. And then it came to her: Christina Beswick. Somehow she had managed to convince Henry to break things off with her. But how? And why?

They were questions that would remain unanswered for nearly five hundred years.

_End Flashback_

"After that we returned to Scotland and I later heard you had died. I didn't know it had anything to do with Christina, but I was dealing with my own problems at the time. James had decided that I was a witch and a heretic, and I was about to be tried and burned. I fled to Russia and settled at the court there for several years before returning to England. Oh, and I got to meet your sister Henry. Elizabeth was a lovely woman." Vicki and Coreen could only goggle at the way she spoke. It was as if she were talking about a meeting that happened just days ago, instead of centuries past! Henry only nodded.

"I remember her as being a very sweet child. Her mother on the other hand was a bit of a bitch."

And again Vicki and Coreen gaped at the other two as they shared a look remembering those who had passed.


	14. Chapter 14

**How many time do I love, again? Tell me how many beads there are In a silver chain Of evening rain Unraveled from the trembling main And threading the eye of a yellow star:-- So many time do I love again.**

**-Thomas Lovell Beddoes**

"Now I am assuming that it was Christina who turned you, which means she did something to make you forget me before that. I guess I was just too close to you for her to take."

"She was always jealous of any other women in my life." Henry replied, conspicuously trying not to look at Vicki when he spoke. Of course Vicki wasn't going to let that slide.

"He means she tried to kill me just a few weeks ago. Thought it might hurt Henry."

"Really? Well that's not surprising. Anyone can see how you two feel about each other. You are just too precious; such a cute couple."

"Auntie!"

"Kitty…" it was said simultaneously, one embarrassed the other frustrated, as Kit tried to look innocent and Coreen tried and failed to hold in her laughter. It was then that they heard a noise in the hallway.

It was Mike growling over Kits insightful choice of words to describe our favorite couple. Henry ran to the door and yanked it open in time to see Mike Celluci fall through the door. After hearing his reasons for eavesdropping which included asking Vicki for help with a case and listening to his apology, he was allowed to stay for the rest of the conversation. Coreen was the only one to really sympathize with the detective and sent him a smile as he sat on the edge of the sofa nearest to Vicki. The room was quiet as everyone tried to figure out what they could or couldn't, should or shouldn't say. Well everyone except Kit and Henry. They didn't really care if they embarrassed anyone.

Coreen tried to help ease the tension in the room by asking what she thought would be an easy question. "So you went to Russia. What was that like?"

Appreciating her attempt, Kit decided to help. "It was wonderful. It wasn't the first time I visited there though. But that time I did meet some wonderful people, and I got a couple of great fur wraps. Russia has the best fox pelts I have ever seen."

The next question was posed by Henry, but it was one that was on all their minds and got them all back on track.

"How was it that you managed to survive all these years. Do you have some type of supernatural ability that protects you; keeps you from being harmed? Its just that it was unusual for a woman, any woman, to be on her own. How did you do it?"

"Well I stayed at the temple for a while, until my sister died. Then I went back to Alexandria…

Alexandria had changed in the years since my last visit. There were newer buildings and different people, and yet it was still the same. I obtained a position as a secretary for a dignitary's wife and aside from my duties to her, I was able to do basically whatever I wanted. But I had to set a time limit for myself, I could only stay ten years in any one place, or with any one person. The only people who knew my secret, were my sister's children and grand children back at the temple, and they weren't going to tell anyone. I could have stayed with them but I knew I would go crazy there. So I went to Alexandria, and after that I boarded a ship and traveled to what is now Turkey. From there I went on to India." Here she sighed. "India was amazing. So colorful, and so many different people. Anyway, I eventually wound up back in Greece. Almost sixty years had passed and before that another fifty. I was over a hundred years old and still looked only eighteen. It was hard, at times; I would wonder what I was going to do for the rest of eternity. And that's why I went back to the temple. Once there, I learned that some of Phaidra's descendants had left and gone out into the world to try to make it on their own, away from the safety of the temple. I knew then that what I was meant to do was watch over my sisters children. Make sure that her line survived. And they did, because here I am talking to you Victoria." she smiled and held out her hand to Vicki.

"It wasn't always easy. There were times when I feared for my life. I don't have super strength or senses like a vampire; I just can't be killed. I learned that the hard way when the ship that was carrying me across the Arabian Sea, sank. Everyone drowned. Except me. That was only the first time I almost died."

She saw that they looked confused and tried to explain, "Don't misunderstand; I feel pain and all the 'side effects' of any near death accident, I just miraculously recover. From _everything_. I have survived everything from drowning to hanging to being shot at. I suppose it's the curse; if I am meant to see the end of time, I guess it would ruin things if I were to die in my first hundred years." this last was said very sarcastically and bitter. Henry stood and went behind Kit to rub her shoulders. It was a move that was not lost on the others in the room and Vicki couldn't help but snatch her hand back from her aunt. Kit simply moved to grasp Henry's sitting on her shoulder.

"So you traveled a lot and watched over us, but that still doesn't explain how you managed to do it all. Like Henry said, women didn't really go around by themselves."

"Well I wasn't by myself. At least not all the time. I had… companions, benefactors if you will, who I spent my time with. I always made sure I was protected, in the sense that I let others take care of the more practical and monetary things. At least, up to a certain point. I was still very independent of course. But that's how I met Henry. I was being kept by his cousin James."

Again she had rendered the others in the room silent with her simple explanation. Henry was the only one who understood, but that was due to his having been raised in a time where being someone's mistress wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact most mistresses were treated better than wives by both their lovers and society! His mother had been the King's mistress for awhile, so how could he possibly think ill of Kitty for doing something that his own mother had.

The others however didn't quite know what to say and so naturally it was Mike that finally exploded with a very ill thought out statement.

"So you were a whore?!"

Needless to say this caused some strife.

**A/N: Now ya'll remember any questions you have send them to me and I'll try to work them into the story. And let me know how ya'll think its going. -Goldie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Friendship is held to be the severest test of character. It is easy, we think, to be loyal to a family and clan, whose blood is in your own veins. Love between a man and a woman is founded on the mating instinct and is not free from desire and self-seeking. But to have a friend and to be true under any and all trials is the mark of a man!**

**-Charles Alexander Eastman**

"_So you were a whore?!"_

Instantly after he said this Mike wished he had just stayed quiet. Vicki and Coreen had jumped up and were yelling at him and Kit was trying to hold Henry back. His eyes had gone that creepy black and to say that Mike was feeling a little concerned would have been a _big_ understatement.

"No Detective. I am not now nor have I ever been a _whore_. I sought out individuals who were unique and who I genuinely cared for. To them I was a safe haven, some one who understood what they faced in their daily lives and who sought to make things… easier on them. I was taken care of in return and it was nothing like you are making it out to be." This statement was made with such coldness that Mike squirmed in his seat and Henry smirked at the detective. He had always enjoyed watching Kitty put people in their place. His smirk was replaced with a genuine smile as he again remembered long forgotten days.

_Flashback_

They had been sitting in his father's library as usual, her reading to him from a book of Greek poetry, when suddenly the doors swung open startling the pair. In stepped a member of King James' court, a young woman who was jealous of Kitty. She was always trying to cause trouble and would often interrupt the pair trying to catch them in flagrante delicto. Needless to say she never did, but she also never stopped trying. This time when she burst in, Henry was lying on the floor with his head resting in Kitty's lap, nothing bad, but still. She proceeded to start in on Kitty, telling her she was going to go to the King and tell him that Kitty was having an affair with his cousin. Henry was about to stand and defend his friend when he realized he needn't even bother. Kitty was already putting the woman in her place without even looking up from her book. She explained to her that just because she herself was a slattern didn't mean that all other women were the same. It was possible for men and women to simply be friends without being romantic. All this was said in a voice that chilled Henry to the bone, even though it wasn't directed towards him, and the other woman was red-faced by the time Kitty finished with her and simply turned and left the room. Kitty and Henry fell over each other with laughter and it was an event that they would often recount when in need of a good laugh.

_End of Flashback_

Mike knew better than to say anything to try to explain his statement. He was out numbered and out gunned, and really didn't fancy being the bastard vamp's dinner. Again. No, he was just going to sit back and see what type of explanation Kit offered up. And he admitted to himself that he was also curious to see what Vicki had to say about the situation. Things were definitely going to get interesting.

--

Coreen was trying to decide how she should feel when she realized it didn't matter. This woman who they were trying to judge was quite possibly the oldest human being on the planet! She could care less what they thought. And Coreen had to admire her for that. It had taken a lot of courage for her to strike out on her own and defy everything she had ever been taught. And to not only survive but thrive for the past few millennia? _Yep, I definitely like her._

--

Vicki was confused, trying to reconcile the two images she had of her aunt. On the one hand was a woman who had been her best friend and confidant, but on the other hand Vicki was faced with the overwhelming fact that her aunt had also _been with _quite a few people. Was it true? Had her aunt spent the last three thousand years as a whore? When she said as much to Kit, Kit pointed out that much of the time she actually spent in seclusion or with her family.

"I enjoyed spending time with the family and there were also times when I would need to take a step back from society to avoid being found out. And I actually didn't have as many 'companions' as you all are probably thinking. I was always very selective. My partners were always kind and very generous. And sometimes, when I did have a 'companion' it was usually just that. A companion, a friend. I've even been a teacher. I would spend the ten years I had with them, or however long, just being there, helping them. And again there were times when there was more."

Kit had to laugh at the look on Vicki's face.

"Do you think less of me, Victoria? My little warrior? Because of the way I have lived my life? I will tell you I only took lovers that I genuinely cared for. That's right, there wasn't just men, I was also with some wonderful women. Three thousand years is a long time to spend focusing on only the opposite sex. I have been with some of the finest minds of their time, and I was also with some of history's most famous men and women. I was given so much in exchange for just a little time with them. I have so many wonderful memories and I regret very few things about the way I've lived my extremely long life. So what do you think of your Auntie Kit now?"

--

Vicki was speechless. She didn't know what to say. All of this seemed beyond her comprehension. She looked up at Henry and saw he had an unreadable expression on his face, Vicki knew he was waiting for her to decide how things were to progress from here. She also knew no matter what she said, he would stand by the woman he was holding on to. She didn't know how to feel about that, so Vicki looked once more at her favorite aunt and knew that nothing had changed. This was still the woman who had protected their family for the past three thousand years and would continue to protect them till the end of time. The same woman who had been there for her all through her childhood and was here now helping her with her failing eyesight, and trying to help her with her supernatural problems.

There was only one thing Vicki could say, although it wasn't the first question that came to mind it was the safest.

"So. Do you have any embarrassing stories about Henry?"

Kit sent a wicked smile up at Henry before turning back to Vicki and opening her mouth to tell some wonderfully humiliating stories about her best friend.

**Thank you so much to those of you that have reviewed or read this story. From here things are going to get very interesting, so if you have any questions for Kit, now is the time to send them in. The next update should be next Monday, so let me know before then. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Vision with action is a daydream; action without vision is a nightmare.   
-Japanese Proverb**

Henry had put his foot down on the embarrassing stories by putting his hand over Kit's mouth. But he did consent to he and Kit telling a few more stories about their time together. Kit also told about some of her other 'lives'. They already knew about her companions, but they found out that she had also helped to sponsor quite a few people and helped them achieve their dreams, like Dr. Wallace. She had also acted as an advisor and a teacher.

Coreen's favorite story was Kit's time spent with some Druid priestesses in Wales, where she learned about their rituals and even studied certain forms of Wiccan magic,

Henry was interested to hear about her life before he met her, due to her having fibbed when they first met, she had only told him brief sketches.

Vicki was just enjoying hearing about history from someone who actually lived through it as she had been a history major back in college.

Mike was kept busy observing all the little ways Kit and Henry were interacting; they kept sharing glances and casual touches, finishing the others sentences. He hoped that Vicki was seeing the same thing he was and would soon realize that she really belonged with him.

Kit didn't tell them that through her benefactors she had received numerous gifts of jewelry, property and even stocks in some cases. She had invested and expanded her portfolio to the point that she never needed to work again. And with her long life, that was saying something.

To say that she was well off at this point in her life would just have been stating the obvious, and Kit had never been one to flaunt her wealth.

--

It was late when Kit looked at the time and announced that it was past time for her to be getting back to her hotel. She was staying at the Four Seasons, in the Yorkville Suite. Henry offered to drive her and she gratefully accepted. Kit gave one last hug to Vicki and Coreen and encouraged them to visit or call her soon. She didn't even acknowledge Mike and neither did Henry.

Henry rested his hand at the small of Kit's back and as they swept out of the office the occupants left inside could see how they had once been the talk of two royal courts.

--

As they walked to his car, Kit looked to her old friend, trying to find the words to ask him about his relationship with her niece. She could tell that he felt something for Vicki, but it had been so long since their last conversation, that she didn't want to jump to any conclusions. Finally she decided to just be blunt.

"So Henry, how long have you been in love with my niece?"

--

Needless to say she had thrown him for a loop, he wasn't expecting her to just come out with that question! Trying to buy himself some time to find the right answer, he opened the passenger side door for her then slowly walked around to the driver side. As he slid into the car he chanced a glance over to Kit and saw a small smirk on her face as she watched him. Seeing the humor in the situation he decided to tell her the truth.

"I _am _in love with her. Have been for a long time. She just drives me crazy! She never seems to know her own feelings and I just want to strangle her sometimes! She can't seem to choose between me and Celluci and its really starting to get to me. I mean I can tell she wants me and wants to be with me, but then she throws out all these mixed signals… I don't know what to do." Henry finally wound down and couldn't bring himself to face his oldest friend, not wanting to see the pity on her face. He concentrated on driving and avoiding her glances. Although it had felt good to get all that off his chest at last.

Kit waited until they stopped at a light before she spoke.

"I think- no, I know that Victoria loves you. She just hasn't had the most inspiring views on commitment. Her parents divorced when she was a kid, her mother had several disastrous relationships through Victoria's teenage years. And then there's myself. I left, probably when she needed me the most. She had to be strong and independent so as to not risk losing anyone close to her. That's why she's moved from guy to guy without any real commitment until Michael Celluci, and that was mostly based on shared job experience. But with you, you scare her. Not because you're a vampire, but because I think she knows that what she feels for you is different than any thing else she's ever felt. You just need to show her that you plan to stick around for the long haul."

Kit looked at Henry in exasperation and continued dryly, "Have you even tried to court her, like in the old days? Flowers, poetry, dates, any of that? Or have you just been her 'good pal, Henry'? There for a while then on to some other woman. Never taking the final step to show her how you really feel."

Henry didn't know what to say. Everything she said made sense. He had to push the issue. But how? How did he prove to Vicki how much he loved her.

As if she knew what he was thinking she answered his unspoken question.

"Here's what you need to do…"

--

By the time they arrived at Kit's hotel, they had a solid plan to get Vicki and Henry together at last. Kit invited Henry up to her room to continue talking, but Henry told her he had to go get some 'dinner'.

"Unless you're offering more than just a normal 'nightcap'?" he said only half joking.

"No, Henry. I can't"

Henry couldn't help but feel hurt by what he thought was her lack of trust in him.

"That's fine. I should be going. I'll talk to you later." Seeing the expression on his face Kit knew she had to elaborate.

"Henry, I literally meant I _can't_! My blood would kill you. I don't know if its because of my age, or because of the curse, or even if its because maybe I really am the daughter of a Sun God. I don't know. I just know that the last vampire that fed from me, spontaneously combusted. That was about eleven hundred years ago, but I don't think anything has changed. I'm sorry Henry, I have no fear that you would hurt me, but I can't risk hurting you. Now, I better just go." With that she got out of the car and walked inside.

Henry sat in the car going over what she had said. If what she said was true, and he knew she wouldn't lie to him, he felt that her telling him no was really a very good thing. After the sun dreams that Pacha Kamaq had sent to him just a few nights ago, he wasn't exactly eager to experience that pain any time soon.

Henry looked to the doors of the hotel where Kit had just entered. He couldn't let her go, not when she thought he was mad at her. Not Kitty, his best friend. Not when she had just come up with the best plan he had for getting the woman he loved. He ran inside, just catching her as she was about to get in the elevator. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, enveloping her in a strong hug.

"Goodnight, Kitty. Love you."

She smiled wide, with tears in her eyes, and hugged him tight.

"I love you too, Henry. Goodnight."


	17. Chapter 17

**Love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed, to those who still believe even though they've been betrayed, to those for whom love still heals, even though they've been hurt before.**

**-Anonymous**

Phase one was about to commence and since Kit was always honest, at least with herself, she would admit that she was looking forward to it.

Phase one of Kit's plan was getting rid of the annoying presence of Mike Celluci. She hadn't told that part of the plan to Henry last night. She didn't want Henry to think that Vicki would choose Mike over him, it was just that Vicki had conflicting emotions regarding the detective. It was obvious she cared for him, but what was confusing her was the depth of those emotions. Kit knew that they were simply those of a very good and loyal friend, but for Vicki, Mike had been the stabilizing influence in her life for so long, she was scared what would happen to her if he wasn't there. But Kit was determined to turn that stabilizing effect towards Henry. He was the one Vicki truly loved and they both so obviously needed each other. And Kit's job was to make sure that nothing came between them ever again. No matter what. Family came first in all matters, and since her niece loved Henry, and Kit herself loved him, that meant he was family.

Kit knew she may seem a young innocent woman, but she would protect her family at all costs. Including hurting anyone who stood in the way of that goal.

--

This morning Kit had decided to confront the detective head on, so she had her driver take her down to the station to meet him.

Walking in Kit knew she looked out of place in her gold sheath dress that fell to mid-thigh and a gold jacket edged with gold bugle beads. Her heels clicking on the splotchy linoleum floor as she walked up to the desk sergeant, she stopped in front of him and waited for his eyes to rise from her cleavage to meet her own. Once he had, she asked for Mike Celluci and was pointed in his direction by the stuttering sergeant. Gracing him with a smile, Kit headed to where he had directed her, knowing his eyes stayed on her until she turned the corner.

--

Stepping into the squad room, Kit paused to look around before spotting Mike, sitting at his desk. She also spotted Kate at the desk next to his. _Why can't he see that she likes him? He would be better off going after her instead of trying to ruin Victoria's happiness. _

Kit knew what needed to be done and wasn't going to be distracted. Squaring her shoulders and determined, she walked over to his desk, ignoring the stares from the other detectives in the room. Stopping before him, she decided to get right to the point.

"Detective Celluci, I need you to stay away from Victoria for a little while. She and Henry are working things out and you are in the way. If you truly care for her, you will abide by my wishes."

--

To say that Mike was stunned was a vast understatement. He was speechless! Who was this woman to tell him that he couldn't see Vicki? Like Henry was really better for Vicki than him. It didn't matter how old she was, he wasn't about to take orders from anybody who didn't at least sign his paycheck!

"Excuse me?! What the hell are you talking about?! I am seeing Vicki whenever I want and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Now why don't you go ahead and leave the same way you came in. And don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." And thinking that he had sufficiently subdued her he turned back to his computer, conveniently forgetting that this woman wasn't the type to just back down.

--

Kit stood there studying the stubborn detective and knew that she was going to have to take some drastic measures. She tried one last time to put him off, for his own good.

"Now detective, I don't want to have to hurt you but with my niece's happiness at stake here, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that nothing happens to ruin that. So one last time, I am telling you that it is in your own best interests to stay away from Victoria. Do you understand?"

--

Mike was amazed at the audacity of this woman. She really was related to Vicki; she had just threatened a police officer! To his face, and in a squad room full of detectives! She was either seriously bluffing trying to scare him, or she had the means to back up what she said. Mike didn't know which it was, but he did know that there was no way he was backing down. And so that's what he told her.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can't come in here and threaten me just because you are delusional enough to think that that vampire is better for Vicki than I am. But I am going to win her back and if I have to stake that bastard to get her, then that's what I'll do. Now you had best leave right now or I will arrest you for threatening an officer of the law."

"Fine. But I hope you know, this means war." And with that parting shot, Kit turned and walked out, leaving the room in stunned quiet. Mike looked around at his fellow officers, and snorted. If they only knew the truth about the woman they were all fantasizing over…

--

Meanwhile Kit was making a few calls on her cell phone on the way to the car.

"Police Chief Carmichael please, tell him its Kit Phoibos. Yes I'll hold." she slid into the car through the door held open by her driver.

"Bobby! How have you been? I'm doing great. Yes, its wonderful to talk to you again too. Listen, I have a favor to ask of you. It involves Detective Michael Celluci."

--

From out of nowhere, Mike felt a chill go down his spine. _Weird. Oh well, its nothing. Probably just a draft. _And shrugging off the foreboding chill he got back to work, never suspecting that his career and future happiness were all about to disappear.


	18. Chapter 18

**You see things and you say "Why?"; but I dream things that never were and I say "Why not?".**

**-George Bernard Shaw **

After talking with Bobby and getting his agreement, Kit had directed her driver to take her to Henry's condo; she dropped off the necessary paper's for him to have for Phase 2 of their plan.

Next she called Vicki's office, but could only talk with Coreen who told her that Vicki had gone out to lunch. Kit decided to just return to her hotel and smooth out the rough edges of her plan.

--

Walking into the lobby of her hotel, Kit saw Vicki standing at the front desk, trying to intimidate her room number out of the scared boy manning the desk this morning. Chuckling as she made her way over, Kit smiled at the young man and spoke up before Vicki knew she was there.

"Now Victoria that is no way to treat this young man. If I had known you were coming by I would have given you my room number myself. Now what are you doing here?" She finished as she drew Vicki towards the elevators. Before she knew how it happened, Vicki found herself ensconced in a very spacious sitting room in Kit's suite.

"I came by to see if you wanted to grab some lunch, but then that pipsqueak at the front desk wouldn't tell me which room you were in even after I told him that we were related. I was just getting annoyed that's all."

Kit couldn't help but laugh as she saw Vicki looking five years old again, pouting because she hadn't gotten her way.

"I would love to have lunch with you. Why don't I order something from room service and we can have a quiet lunch just the two of us, out on the balcony? How does that sound?"

Agreeing that that sounded great, Vicki sat back and watched her aunt order what sounded like a delicious meal for the two of them. She hadn't planned on coming over today, but after seeing how her aunt and Henry were with each other last night, she needed to talk to her. Find out how Kit felt about Henry and vice versa. _They just looked so cozy together. Why can't he be like that with me?_ Lost in her own confusing thoughts, Vicki missed her aunt's next words and it wasn't until Kit laid her hand on Vicki's knee that she snapped out of her funk and focused on her sympathetic aunt.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Come on, tell Auntie all your troubles."

Vicki laughed. It was the same line Kit had used years ago when Vicki was upset as a child. This time though, Vicki didn't think even Kit could solve her problem.

"It's Henry. And you. I'm just confused. I mean were you and he ever, you know, _together_? I only ask out of curiosity, I mean its not like I care, I just was wondering…" Vicki finally trailed off, fighting a blush as she could see that Kit was struggling to hide her grin. She shouldn't have said anything. _This is too _embarrassing

"Oh sweetheart. There was never anything like that between Henry and I. We were friends, best friends, and it looks like that's how things are going to stay. That's how we both want it to be and it couldn't be anything more of course, because Henry is in love with you, just like you are in love with him."

Unable to say anything after that, Vicki just sat in stunned silence as she watched her aunt direct the waiter to set up their lunch out on the balcony. Once he had done that and been generously tipped, Kit waited for him to leave before turning back to her catatonic niece. Kit wondered what was going through Vicki's head right then.

--

Vicki was thinking of Henry and her feelings for him. When he looked at her something happened, something frantic, something she'd never experienced before. Her heart beat just a little too fast, and dampness sprang out on the palms of her hands. A look was all that was necessary. His eyes were so dark, so penetrating. When he looked at her it was as if he could see everything she was, or could be, or wanted to be.

It was absurd. He was a man who lived by his own rules, who took what he wanted without regret or compassion. All of her life she had been taught that the line between right and wrong was clear and wide, and couldn't be crossed.

To kill was the greatest sin, the most unforgivable. Yet he had killed, and would surely kill again. Knowing it, she couldn't care for him. But care she did. And want she did. And need.

But she never knew from one day to the next how he was going to feel about her. And Vicki would not risk getting hurt. She instinctively knew that Henry was the only one who could truly break or possibly heal her heart if she gave him the chance. The question was, would she let him?

--

After waiting for more than ten minutes for Vicki to regroup, Kit grew impatient and finally snapped her fingers in Vicki's face.

_Snap!_

"What!" Vicki sputtered before blushing at the look Kit gave her. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now are you ready to eat? We can continue our conversation over lunch."

Reluctantly Vicki followed Kit outside and sat down opposite her.

As she ate the delicious food, she couldn't help but wonder once again about the relationship between Henry and her aunt. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and asked the question on her mind.

"You said that when you and Henry first met, you instantly became friends, but why did you decide to be friends with him in the first place? I mean, from the way you've described your lifestyle, it would seem like you were lining him up to be your next 'companion'. Was it because he would have been the next King of England? Was that the reason you were his friend?"

Vicki was getting more and more agitated the longer she ranted and when she finally wound down and looked into her aunt's eyes, she couldn't help but shiver. For someone that had had their eyes compared to the sun, they were awfully frosty right now. Belatedly Vicki regretted her accusations, but it was too late. Kit had already stood up from the table and walked over to the balcony ledge, and stood there for a moment keeping her back to Vicki. Just as Vicki was about to break down and apologize, Kit spoke. Her voice was frigid and hard, but Vicki was entranced by the story she told…

**A/N: I've had a lot of complaints that ya'll think I'm about to kill off Mike or something, but don't worry its not going to be too bad. But it will be a few chapters before ya'll find out what happened. Just keep reading and you'll see...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**A man is the whole encyclopedia of facts. The creation of a thousand forests is in one acorn, and Egypt, Greece, Rome, Gaul, Britain, America, lie folded already in the first man.**

**-Ralph Waldo Emerson**

_Just as Vicki was about to break down and apologize, Kit spoke. Her voice was frigid and hard, but Vicki was entranced by the story she told…_

_Flashback_

After leaving India, Kit had traveled once again, but this time she landed in Morocco. There Kit took a job as a tutor for the Sultan's daughters. He wanted them to learn philosophy and literature. When it was discovered that there was a woman who could teach them, it seemed as if it was an act of God. So Kit taught her young pupils everything she knew about the philosophies of man and God, and what all of it meant in relation to humans around the world. But it was as she was teaching them that another discovered her.

--

The Sultan's son and heir had eavesdropped on one of her lessons and had decided that he too must learn from her. It wasn't until much later when she had been invited to dine with the Sultan and his family that Kit truly learned what she was about to face.

She had been invited to sit next to her only male pupil and it was as they were discussing his father's policies that Kit realized she may have made a mistake, trusting that his intentions were purely intellectual.

--

"Wealth is a great responsibility, Kedar. The truly great lords understand that, and so must you. Do not be one of the foolish ones who think that wealth is only for personal gratification. First comes your family, but there will be times when the kingdom must come before it for the good of everyone, including your family."

Kedar turned to look at Kit, and he nodded his agreement. He took the cup and drank a long draught of the icy and tart lemon water. "You are wise, Aikaterine." he said, "With a wisdom that matches your beauty." His hazel eyes scanned her, and his anger over their disagreement drained away. She was most beautiful this evening, and her costume extremely flattering, and pleasing to his eye. She was garbed all in sheer pale-gold silk. Her pantaloons were edged at the ankles in tiny sparkling topaz which matched the topaz sewn to her cloth-of-gold hip sash and her satin bolero. She wore a long-sleeved blouse with a soft open neckline that matched her see-through pantaloons. A headdress of gold chains and twinkling topaz formed a fitted cap over her long, dark hair.

--

Later Kit thought back to how Kedar had looked at her and she knew that it was once again time to move on. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be that easy. Kedar had developed an unhealthy obsession with her and would not permit her to leave. It took the Sultan himself intervening, before Kit could make good her escape. But she had never forgotten what she had said to Kedar that night at dinner, that family comes before all else. It was time for her to go home to her family.

_End Flashback _

"Now you are probably wondering what any of this has to do with Henry and I, but you see, I never saw Henry as anything other than a very nice young man, who was kind to me and never expected anything more from me than friendship. As soon as he accepted me for who I was, no questions asked, I knew that he was someone I would always consider family. And for me that made him so much more than any of my lovers. He never saw me as someone to try and possess; I was simply his good friend." Kit paced the balcony before turning back to Vicki and continuing.

"Kedar saw me as an exotic treasure that he wished to claim. He never saw me as anything else. You don't understand what it is like to look at someone and know that all they see is a possession. He wanted to own me, body and soul, and I couldn't and wouldn't let him. I was and always will be my own person, and have been since the day I was born."

At this point, Vicki was looking down at the tattoos on her wrists and at once Kit knew what she was thinking. She knelt before Vicki and took a hold of, and raised her wrists for inspection.

"Just like when the demon branded you. These say that your body may be claimed by him, but not your mind or your soul. Those are what we are going to protect and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." she paused and lowered Vicki's hands back to her lap. "I tried to protect Henry, as if he truly were a part of our family, and I failed. For you to sit here and try to make our friendship into something hideous- I won't stand for it. Do you understand me Victoria?" And as if she considered the discussion over, Kit stood and moved back around to her side of the table and sat down, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

--

Avoiding eye contact, Vicki nodded to show her understanding and then waited for Kit to make the next move. When Kit finally did speak again though it wasn't what Vicki expected.

"Victoria, how would you like to come with me to a friends house down in Florida? I'm sure you could use a nice vacation. Get away from everything for a while, get some rest and relax. The house is right on the Gulf of Mexico, its too early for the tourist season and I'm sure you would really enjoy it. What do you think?"

For a minute, Vicki didn't know what to say. She hadn't taken a vacation in over a decade. Maybe it _was _time for a break. And after all that she had just accused Kit of being, she was still looking out for her. Vicki thought she would cry any minute now, but she pulled herself together before that happened. Florida with her aunt sounded as good a place as any to go for a nice long vacation. A chance to lie out on the beach and work on her tan; maybe even read a whole book just for fun! And it would give her a chance to work out her feelings, away from a certain brooding vampire.

"Well I would have to make arrangements for my business and get any appointments sorted out, I just don't know if now is the right time for me to leave. But you know what? Who cares, I would love to go with you. I'm in."

_Excellent,_ thought Kit. _Phase two: complete. _

But all she said out loud was, "Wonderful! I'll make the necessary arrangements later on today. We can leave as soon as we want. Now lets finish our lunch."

And unsuspecting of any ulterior motives, Vicki complied.

**A/N: Alright everyone, the next chapter is the one where you find out what happened to Mike. And remember, if you have any questions to ask, just send them to me and I'll try to work it into the story. Till next time…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh, the summer night Has a smile of light And she sits on a sapphire throne.**

**-Barry Cornwall**

The first thing Vicki did after she left Kit's hotel was to call Coreen and have her cancel any meetings she had for the next two weeks. Then Vicki called Dr. Wallace personally and asked to reschedule their appointment for the next day, which he agreed to try to squeeze her in, in the morning. 

After she got the most pressing concerns out of the way Vicki decided to stop in and see Mike, just to let him know she was planning a trip.

But when she got to the station, she was told that Mike was called down to 1 Police Plaza, and no one was sure when he would be back. So Vicki just left a message, thinking he would call her back later that day, and then she headed to her office. She wasn't looking forward to having to tell Henry that she was leaving for two weeks.

--

But as it turned out she needn't have worried. Henry seemed like he didn't care, only asked her to give him a call when she got home. Confused Vicki didn't know what to say, so she only agreed and watched as he walked out with Kit. Apparently they were going to his condo, to see his artwork he had displayed there. Kit had expressed a desire to see what he had accomplished and neither of them had invited Vicki to go with them. She couldn't help but be confused by this turn of events, but she refused to embarrass herself by saying anything. This would give her time to pack and finish last minute arrangements anyway. She wasn't disappointed by his lack of a reaction at all. Nope not even a little bit. 

Although she did have to wonder what was up with Mike. She had never heard back from him.

--

Poor Mike was in a place he had never expected to be. At least not on this side of it. But when the Chief of Police personally requests you, you really have no choice but to accept. Besides, working undercover wasn't so bad. _Oh, who am I kidding. This is awful! _But here he was nonetheless, looking like a complete idiot. But if doing this meant that a string of unsolved homicides would be resolved, than who was he to complain. Although he did have to wonder how this was going to help to solve any of the cases the Chief mentioned, especially since he had to stay at his position till closing. And come to think of it, the Chief had never gotten around to actually showing him the case files. _I think I am being set up!_

"Would you like fries with that?"

_I know I am being set up! Oh, I am going to hurt whoever came up with this…_

-- 

The next day when Vicki went in to see Dr. Carmichael, she was prepared to except the worst. But as it turned out, she was very pleasantly surprised.

"Well Vicki, it looks like the degeneration of your eyes has stopped, which I don't think I need to tell you is incredible. But what is really amazing is that your body seems to be producing white blood cells at a faster than humanly possible rate and they seem to be actually repairing the damage already sustained! This is a medical miracle! I have never heard of anything like this in all my years of research." Dr. Carmichael could only stare as Vicki tried to think of something to say that wouldn't sound completely insane.

"I wonder how that happened?" _Oh yeah, real smooth Nelson. He'll never see through that!_

Needless to say the good doctor didn't believe her act of innocence, but could think of no reason for this miraculous turnaround. He finally decided that they would wait to see how much her body would naturally repair, before they tried any invasive surgeries. 

Vicki was excited about this development, although a little worried. She couldn't help but to remember Henry's words about her getting in over her head. _Oh well, I just won't tell him until after Dr. Carmichael had run all his tests. I can keep a secret. Okay who am I kidding? I'll tell him tonight._

--

_Okay, where the hell is he! I haven't talked to him in two days and now we're about to head to the airport. Where is he?_ Vicki had gone past confused, to angry, but now she had settled on hurt. She hadn't spoken to him in days, hadn't gotten to tell him her news, and now that she was about to be gone for two weeks, he wasn't even here to say goodbye. Vicki didn't know what to think anymore. Well yes she did. _I miss him. I miss Henry. _Apparently her aunt was wrong and Henry didn't care for her like that. 

_I guess this trip will be the perfect time for me to get over Henry, instead of just trying to sort out my feelings for him. Well I don't need him, I don't need anyone. _

--

But what Vicki didn't know was that this was part of Kit's plan. Vicki needed to realize that she missed having Henry in her life and that she wanted him to be with her for the rest of it. Phase Three was coming along nicely.

--

As miserable as Vicki was, Henry was just as bad off. When Kit had originally told him her plan, he hadn't thought that it would be this hard to stay away from Vicki, but it had been. He had almost called her or stopped in to see her half a dozen times in the last few days, but each time Kit stopped him and helped him remember that this part of the plan had to be completed before he and Vicki could be together. And for that end result he would do anything. Including what he was about to do now.

--

When they had landed at the airport in Pensacola, there had been a man standing at the checkpoint waiting for them holding a sign with Kit's name on it. They discovered that he was their chauffer and would take them to Kit's friends house. 

Vicki looked around as they waited for their luggage to come around on the conveyor belt. There weren't very many people in this small airport, and that was unusual to Vicki given the time of day they arrived. But she put that down to this just being a small town and concentrated on other more important things. Like making sure her luggage made it.

--

Soon they were tucked securely in the waiting car, luggage and all, and on their way. Vicki looked curiously out the window, but for the moment all she saw were buildings and road. It wasn't until they had been traveling for a little while that she spotted water and suddenly it was like they had been instantly transported to a tropical paradise! They were crossing a long bridge and on either side, all Vicki saw were crystal blue waters with boats bobbing on the waves.

Kit just sat back and watched her favorite niece with amusement, remembering her own first time seeing the same view…

_Flashback_

It had been in the late 1800's when Kit had traveled with her lover at the time, a Sir Thomas Balfour. He was a biologist and was interested in the Gulf of Mexico, having heard stories about the body of water and the life forms it contained. 

Their first day in town he insisted that they immediately go and see the beach. So they saddled up and rode in the direction the locals had pointed them in, never suspecting that they would find any thing out of the ordinary. 

They had just left the wooded area and had suddenly been forced to halt, because directly in front of them was the bluest water Kit had ever seen, not to mention the pure white sands that made up the beach. They must have stood there for over an hour just admiring the purity and beauty of the scene around them before realizing that it was getting dark and they still had to return to their lodgings before nightfall. But both agreed that they wanted to be as close to the water as possible when they chose the home they would stay in while there. 

After arranging to buy a house right on the beach, they settled in and whilst Sir Thomas conducted his studies, Kit explored this amazing island. Both of them enjoyed their time there, but it was Kit who really fell in love with the area. She had previously been to many other beautiful parts of the world, but this small island seemed to call to her. 

So, when Sir Thomas left to travel home to England, it came as no surprise to either of them or to anyone else when Kit was not on the boat with him. She remained behind in the house that Sir Thomas deeded over to her and weathered everything from hurricanes to wars, all on her own. Kit's time there was the longest she had ever spent in any one place aside from her time with her family at the temple, but eventually she knew that it was time to check in with them again. But she always made time to return to the place that felt most like home to her. 

_End Flashback_

Kit was brought back to reality as the car pulled to a stop in front of a large, tan and white house. They had arrived. Kit smiled as she stepped from the car and into the welcoming arms of her friend. An older woman, she looked to be in her fifties, and was tastefully dressed in a loose, summer dress that fell to the floor and was the color of strawberries. 

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hey Boss Lady." **A/N: Well this is the longest chapter yet, so I hope ya'll like it. It answers some questions and gives rise to a few more, but that just means ya'll will have to stayed tune! Till next time- Goldie**


	21. Chapter 21

****

The great duties of life are written with a sunbeam.

-John Jortin

As she watched her aunt hug the older woman, Vicki wondered what they were to each other. _Nope, better stop that line of thinking right now!_ Vicki stepped forward and waited for Kit to perform the introductions.

"Elizabeth, may I present my niece Victoria Nelson. Victoria this is Elizabeth Harrington, a very dear friend of mine. She looks after this house for me when I can't get away to visit."

It took Vicki a second to process what she had just heard.

"You mean you own this place! Its huge!"

And indeed it was. Situated right on the Gulf side of the island, Kit's home was a gorgeous three story with plenty of windows and wrap around porches. And as Elizabeth ushered them into the foyer, Vicki could see that the inside was just as amazing as the outside. High vaulted ceilings and a wide staircase greeted her and she couldn't keep her jaw from dropping when she saw the large living room with its equally large fireplace. Vicki didn't know what to say, but that was fine as it seemed like her aunt's friend was doing all the talking anyway.

"Now never mind what your aunt says, you just call me Liz alright. Now I bet ya'll are tired and would like to get settled and unpacked, so let me show you to your room. Kit you have your rooms as always, you know where they are. Victoria, you follow me and I'll show you where you'll be. This way." And she proceeded to lead Vicki up the sweeping staircase to the second floor and then past what seemed like a dozen bedrooms, but was really only four, before they arrived at what Liz said was going to be her room.

Stepping in, Vicki immediately felt peaceful. The room was done in shades of relaxing blues, greens and white trim, meant to reflect the water outside. Which, Vicki realized, she could see from the windows lining one wall. She knew that she had made the right choice in agreeing to come here. She could feel it.

"Well my room is just down the hall on your right if you need anything, and your aunts rooms are the entire third floor, so you can't miss it. Lunch is in a little bit, I held off eating so we could all sit down together. I hope you like chicken. If you want to go down to the beach you can, there is a separate staircase right outside your balcony there. You just come on down to the kitchen whenever your ready." And without waiting for Vicki's reply, Liz swept out of the room as quickly as she had entered.

After leaving Vicki, Liz went upstairs to see Kit. She wanted to know what was going on; Kit had never brought visitors to her hideaway before and Liz was determined to discover the reasons behind these first-timers. She let herself into the suite of rooms Kit used while she was here, and Liz didn't bother with small talk before she got down to her reason for being there.

"Alright Boss Lady, what do you have up your sleeve now?"

Surprised, Kit turned from the French doors, and away from her perusal of the beach and instead focused on the other woman. For a moment Kit felt that she had stepped backwards into the past.

Years ago Elizabeth had been Kit's personal assistant while Kit was a journalist in the late 1970's. Kit had been shot reporting on the blackout of '77 in New York City and Elizabeth had seen firsthand what happens when Kit is injured. But instead of panicking, Elizabeth had acted as if nothing had changed; like she hadn't just seen her boss and friend take a bullet to the chest and walk away from it. Elizabeth was one of the rare people outside of the family that Kit had shared her entire story with and Kit had never regretted the decision to do so.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah right! You forget that I know you and I know how you get. Now tell me right now why there is a dead guy in the darkroom and why I am not allowed to tell your niece that he is here."

__

Oops. Maybe I should _have given Elizabeth a few more of the details than just, 'I'm coming down with my niece and a friend is going to need the darkroom for his sleeping arrangements. By the way don't go in there when the sun is up, he'll fry. Literally.'_

"Well you see, its like this…"

Meanwhile Vicki had decided to take Liz up on her offer of a walk on the beach and was currently relaxing, listening to the waves crash on the shore. She even decided to take her relaxation one step further and let the water splash around her ankles. She knew she had made the right choice in coming here. Maybe this was just what she needed to finally move past her- whatever- with Henry. Vicki snorted and thought to herself, _maybe I'm not ready to move on if I can't even identify what my feelings are to begin with! Maybe it was all just a crush. I mean he has that whole vampire magnetism thing workin' for him and I just fell for it a little. _She snorted again, _Yeah right! I can't even lie to myself, how am I supposed to make anyone else buy that?_

Vicki finally decided to just forget about Henry for the moment and concentrate on relaxing for once.

"… and so that's why Henry is in there and why you can't tell Victoria he is staying with us. At least not until Henry wakes up. Alright?" Kit concluded and waited to see what her ex-assistants reaction would be.

For a minute it seemed like Liz didn't know what to say and then her natural level-headedness kicked in and she immediately started calculating all the things that could go wrong with this plan.

After she wound down, Kit smoothly replied with, "That's why your part in this whole endeavor is so vital. We need _you _to pull it all off. So, will you help me to unite these two star-crossed lovers?"

Liz scowled, hating that Kit knew her so well as to manipulate her with the idea of helping to bring about a romance between Kit's stubborn niece and the vampire Prince. _Damnit I wish I had thought to go on my own vacation when Kit first called and said she was comin'._

But all she said out loud was, "Fine, what exactly is it you want me to do?"

And then she heaved a dramatic sigh, as Kit outlined Liz's part to play in this final phase of The Plan.

Later as they all sat down to their late lunch/early dinner out on the patio, Vicki couldn't help but to notice the special attention the two older women paid to the setting of the sun over the water. It wouldn't be until later that night that she discovered the reason why.

For now though, Vicki decided to try and find out more about her mysterious aunt. Who better to ask than her old assistant?

"So Liz, maybe you can help me with something I have always wondered about. Why does Auntie Kit always wear gold?" This question produced a round of laughter from the whole table, as Kit had changed into a floaty summer dress that was indeed gold, and it was a few minutes before Liz was able to answer.

"I actually asked her that same question years ago, and all she would tell me was that it was a color she felt comfortable wearing. Maybe now she'll finally give us both a real answer."

"Well it was the color I wore while at the temple and I just became accustomed to it. When I left, I took the clothes that I had worn whilst there and over the years it just became a quirk of mine that I wear gold all the time. I've actually tried wearing other colors, but they just never felt right, and I eventually stopped trying."

Vicki nodded, understanding what her aunt was saying. She herself had become that way with her glasses. If she didn't have at least two pairs with her at all times, she started to panic. It wasn't exactly the same thing, but Vicki still understood.

Suddenly a voice spoke up from the doorway into the house, and hearing it, Vicki froze.

"Hello ladies. Mind if I join you?"

A/N: I know that this chapter is kinda rambling but it is an intermediary chapter and the next few ones are better I promise. Till then- Goldie


	22. Chapter 22

****

Somewhere there waiteth in this world of ours For one lone soul another lonely soul, Each choosing each through all the weary hours, And meeting strangely at one sudden goal, Then blend they, like green leaves with golden flowers, Into one beautiful and perfect whole; And life's long night is ended, and the way Lies open onward to eternal day.

-Edwin Arnold

With a gusty gasp of air and a mighty stretch, Henry Fitzroy awoke. It took him a moment to acclimate himself to his surroundings, but once he did he was anxious to start his 'day'. Tonight was the night he would finally be reunited with his Victoria and he couldn't wait to see her again. He just hoped that she would feel the same and not finally do as she once threatened and 'mess up his fancy dental work'.

Henry suddenly remembered back to when he first started to really analyze his feelings for the P.I., who had invaded his mind and heart. He chuckled, even back in the beginning she had been able to completely confuse him.

__

Flashback

Damn, but it was frustrating! Henry had heard other men complain about women, calling them incomprehensible, contradictory, baffling. Because he'd always found it possible to deal with women on a sensible level, he'd never put much credence in any of it, until Vicki. Now he found himself searching for more adjectives. Rising from his desk, Henry paced to the window and frowned out at his view of the city.

Below, a couple walked along the sidewalk, their arms slung around each other's shoulders. As he watched, he imagined them laughing at something no one else would understand. And as he watched, Henry thought of his own relationship with the lady P.I. Instinct told him that he and Vicki had shared an intimacy as deep if not deeper than any two people could experience. Not just a merging of bodies, but a touching, a twining, of thoughts and needs and wants that was absolute. But if his instincts had told him one thing, she told him another. Which was he to believe?

__

Frustrating, he thought again, turning away from the window. _What name did you give to this constant edgy feeling?_

Love… The word crept up on him, not entirely pleasantly. _Good God! _Uneasy, Henry sat again and stared at the far wall. He was in love with her. It was just as simple- and just as terrifying- as that. He wanted to be with her, to make her laugh, to make her tremble with desire. He wanted to see her eyes glow with temper as well as passion. He wanted to spend quiet evenings, and wild nights, with her. And he was deadly sure he would want the same thing twenty years down the road.

Since the first time they had sat in his apartment, discussing the truth about vampires, he hadn't looked at any other woman the same. Love, if it could ever be considered logical, was the logical conclusion. And he was stuck with it.

__

Now what? He asked himself. He was in love with a woman who had made herself crystal clear on how she felt about relationships and commitments. She wanted no part in either. He, on the other hand, believed in the permanency, and even the romance, of marriage- though he'd never considered it specifically applying to himself, not since his disastrous first marriage all those years ago.

Things were different now. He was a man too well ordered, both outwardly and mentally, not to see marriage as the direct result of love. With love, you wanted stability, vows, endurance. He wanted Vicki. Henry leaned back in his chair. And he firmly believed there was always a way to get what you wanted.

__

End Flashback

Henry thought through Kit's plan one more time, and knew that this was the only way he and Vicki would finally be together. If he even mentioned the word love, she'd be gone in a flash. Even if he wasn't completely comfortable with it as yet. Strategy, he told himself. It was all a matter of strategy- or so he hoped. He simply had to convince her that he was essential to her life, that theirs was the relationship designed to break her set of rules and his.

Apparently the game was still on- and he still intended to win. Frowning at the room around him, Henry knew he couldn't spend the rest of the night in here, and finally got up and went to greet his love.

Walking through the house, Henry took the time to admire his surroundings. He had to admit, Kitty had excellent taste. A little bright for him, but still very nicely put together. It was as he was walking through the living room that he heard voices coming from the door to his right. Looking out he saw Vicki and Kitty dining, al fresco, with the older woman who had let him into the house the previous night. Henry had to chuckle as he remembered her words to him.

__

Flashback

"I don't know what the Boss-Lady has planned but come on in, and we'll just have to hope for the best. Don't forget to wipe your shoes." And she had proceeded to give him a lengthy lecture on how things were done here, and that he would have to make sure he cleaned up after himself, because she was certainly not paid to clean up after him.

__

End Flashback

Henry chuckled again and decided now was as good a time as any to let them know he was standing behind them.

"Hello ladies. Mind if I join you?"


	23. Chapter 23

****

Had we never loved so kindly, Had we never loved so blindly, Never met - or never parted, We had never been broken-hearted.

-Robert Burns

After Vicki had gotten over the shock of seeing Henry standing behind her, she had gone past disbelief to anger. It had taken all three of them a while to get Vicki settled down. She was mad at her aunt for tricking her and she was furious at Henry for going along with it. It wasn't until Henry pulled Vicki away and told her that he had only wanted to spend some time with her away from all the problems they faced in Toronto, that Vicki finally cooled down. She was still upset, but admitted, at least to herself, that the two of them did have things they needed to sort out and it was probably for the best that they discussed them away from their other 'issues' in Toronto. Henry decided to go ahead and push the issue.

"Hey Vicki lets go out tonight. Just the two of us."

So it was that on Vicki's first night in Florida she went on a first date with Henry. They only walked on the beach, but still it was an official date. Henry even bought her an ice cream cone on the Boardwalk. They talked and talked and Vicki couldn't help but be glad that Henry had deceived her and come down to Florida. She was having a really good time.

Of course all good things must come to an end and so to did their quiet evening. It was actually Vicki that brought it up.

"Henry, I am so sorry for what happened. For not telling you what Coreen and I had planned. I know you think we acted rashly but it was the only way I could think of to keep you from being killed. I just-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"Vic, I know why you did what you did, but it still hurts that you didn't trust me enough to talk to me about it before stabbing me! For all we know, there could be very serious repercussions because of this." Henry couldn't stop himself from pacing away from Vicki and looking out towards the water.

For her part, Vicki just didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to make Henry see that she did all that for _him_.

"Henry… I'm sorry." And for now that seemed to be enough, because Henry turned back to her and they continued their leisurely pace up the beach.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning, when Henry had started to feel dawn approaching, that the pair headed back to the house. Henry insisted on walking her to her door, and so that was how Vicki came to be standing with her back pressed firmly to her door, with Henry passionately kissing her goodnight, and them being interrupted by a stern, _Ahem_.

"Don't you think you two are a little old to be caught necking? I'm not paid to be your chaperone young lady, but I think its time both of ya'll went to bed." And with a last stern look at the both of them, Liz turned to go back into her room. But Henry could still hear her soft mutterings and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn kids. In my day, we at least had the decency to neck where we wouldn't get caught. Hmph. Interrupting an old woman's sleep in the middle of the night…" her mutterings were abruptly cut off as she closed her door.

Turning back to Vicki, Henry saw that she was blushing with embarrassment, and he could only think how beautiful she was right at that moment.

Looking up into Henry's eyes, Vicki saw that he was wanting to continue where they had left off, but she couldn't help but think of the woman just down the hall. So instead of doing as she wanted, and kissing Henry till she was stupid, Vicki merely caressed his cheek and whispered a soft goodnight.

Walking back downstairs to the darkroom, Henry couldn't help but feel happiness flowing through him. For the first time, he truly believed that Kit's plan would work.

At breakfast the next morning, it was only Vicki and Liz, sitting at the same table as the night before, eating a very large breakfast feast. Both were acting like the scene from earlier that morning had never happened.

"Where is Auntie Kit? Out planning my wedding?" Vicki couldn't help but to mutter the last in a sarcastic tone, still a little angry about the deception played on her, but Liz seemed unfazed by it.

"No. When she is in town, there are quite a few charities that require her attention. She went to take care of them early this morning, so she could spend the afternoon with you."

"Oh." Vicki couldn't help but wonder how it was that this woman that she barely even knew, was able to, with just a few words, make her feel like a bratty teenager all over again.

"You know, you are right to be upset with your aunt. I couldn't believe it myself when she said she was trying to set you up. If it were me, I would go ahead and just head home. That would really put her in her place."

"What do mean?"

"I mean, she's trying to force you to get together with this guy and you don't need that. You thought you were coming here for a vacation! And I can tell that you are obviously a smart, independent woman who doesn't need a man to make her happy. You remind me of myself when I was your age. I didn't take crap from anybody, still don't as a matter of fact. Its better to be by yourself than to let a man hurt you. But who knows, maybe I'm wrong, and you really do like this guy. Ya'll seemed pretty cozy last night, anyway." She smirked as she saw the blush light up Vicki's face.

Taking a long look at Vicki, Liz continued. "No, I'm too smart to fall into that trap. Maybe you _are _like me. Men come and go. Maybe the right one goes with the rest, but we get by, don't we? Because we know what they're like, deep down." Liz eased closer, her bright eyes fixed on Vicki's face. "We've known the worst of them. The selfishness, the cruelty, the lack of honor and ethics. Maybe one steps into our lives for a moment, one who seems different. But we're too wise, too careful to take that shaky step. If we live our lives alone, at least we know no man will ever have the power to hurt us."

"I'm not alone," Vicki said in an unsteady voice.

"No, you have friends. One day they will be gone, and you'll really be alone."

Liz shook her head, and for one moment she looked so unbearably sad that Vicki reached out. But the older woman held herself stiff, her head high.

"You'll have the satisfaction of knowing that you escaped any form of commitment, just as I did. Did you think no one ever pulled at me, made me rethink things? There was one." Liz went on, before Vicki could speak. "One who nearly lulled me in before I remembered, before I turned him away, before I risked everything."

"I'm sorry." Vicki murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"For me? I'm old and long past the time to grieve. I learned from my experience, as you learned from yours. Not to trust, not to risk. Let others have their orange blossoms, their 'happily ever afters'. We have our freedom."

She walked away, leaving Vicki to flounder in a sea of emotions.

__

Liz was wrong,

she told herself, and began to fuss with the paper again. _I'm not like her. I'm not cold and aloof and blocked off from love. Just days ago I declared my love. Maybe not with words, but I showed him with my actions, by trying to do everything I could to save him. He understands that, right? He knows how I feel. _She would have to think it through, calmly, as soon as she had time.__

The answer was always there,

she assured herself. _If you looked for it long enough, carefully enough_. All she had to do was process everything.

She tossed down the newspaper in disgust. _What kind of woman am I? _she wondered. She was trying to turn emotions into equations, as if they were some sort of code she had to decipher before she could know her own heart.

That was going to stop. She was going to stop. If she couldn't look into her own heart, trust in what she knew she felt, then she was no better than her aunt's friend. Vicki knew she didn't want to be alone forever. She wanted to be with Henry. Now she just needed to figure out how to tell him that.

**A/N: We are getting closer and closer to the end. Sigh. I hope ya'll have enjoyed it so far. -Goldie**


	24. Chapter 24

****

Love and relationships are truly one of the most paradoxical aspects of being human. For it is in love that we find the greatest of strengths and the deepest of sorrows. Love can seem to be so fleeting and unachievable yet it remains well within our reach if we only learn how to embrace it's power. To experience true love, we must be willing to open ourselves up and sacrifice part of our heart and part of our soul. We must be willing to give of ourselves freely, and we must be willing to suffer. It is only when we expose our inner selves to the white hot flame of rejection, that love can burn so brightly as to join two souls, melding the two into one, creating a bond that joins forever. It is from this bond that we draw strength eternal and power ever lasting. It is in this thing that we call love that we find the means to achieve greatness, both in ourselves and in our lives.

-Anonymous

Vicki had decided after talking to Liz that she needed to get away from her aunt's home for awhile, so she went for a walk. She eventually wound up on the Boardwalk, with all its little shops and restaurants.

Not knowing how to just sit and relax, Vicki only spent a short amount of time there, before turning back to the house. When she arrived, she was greeted at the door by Kit. Apparently she had just returned herself, because she was still dressed in a gold and white suit that seemed oddly formal for this beach setting.

Seeing that Vicki needed to talk and knowing that Liz had already played her part that morning, Kit invited Vicki up to her room to chat, while Kit changed into something more comfortable.

Sitting down on her aunt's loveseat and watching her as she pulled a gold sundress out of her closet, Vicki couldn't help but want to confess everything to Kit. All the pent up feelings she had inside, about Henry and about her future. She just didn't know where to begin.

Kit walked out of her dressing room and saw Vicki staring out at the view she herself had been admiring just the day before. Trying to decide how best to approach this, Kit settled on merely waiting Vicki out. This paid off when Vicki turned to Kit and with a trembling sigh asked, "How do you know when you are in love?"

Kit sat down next to Vicki and sighed as the younger woman laid her head in her aunt's lap. Kit stroked her niece's long hair and tried to think of what to say.

"Oh my sweetheart. You just know. Your heart won't let you accept anything else except the one you love. Is that what has you looking so depressed? You finally realized that what you feel for Henry is love?"

"Oh I've known for a while now that I was in love with Henry, its just… I am scared to want more. I am scared that everything will change and we won't be the same people we were before."

"But isn't that a good thing? Change is inevitable, my little warrior. That is why you wish for things. To make a new start." as she talked, Kit continued to stroke her hair, and Vicki found it oddly relaxing.

"Some things you are afraid to wish for."

"No, but some things are more carefully wished for. Come, I will give you some advice." She patted Vicki's head and drew her up to sit on the sofa.

"It does not make you less of a woman to need a man." When Vicki frowned, she merely held up one finger for silence and continued. "To need one to exist, yes, this is nonsense. To need one to give one scope and importance, this is dishonest. But to need a man, one man, to bring joy and passion? This is life."

"There can be joy and passion in a woman's life without a man."

"Some joy, some passion." Kit agreed. "Why settle for some? What is it that you prove by cutting off a natural need? Perhaps it is a foolish woman who takes a different husband three times. I only remind you that Victoria Nelson is not Marjory Nelson. You look for different things in different ways. You are also not me. But we are all women. We all come from the same headstrong, stubborn, passionate bloodline. I know I have never regretted _my _choices."

With a sigh, Vicki leaned her head against her aunts shoulder. "I have always wanted to be able to say that for myself. I've always thought I could."

"You're an intelligent woman. What choice you make will be right for you."

"My greatest fear has always been to make a mistake."

"Perhaps your greatest fear is your greatest mistake." She gently cupped Vicki's face within her soft hands. "To be with one man and know that you love him and he loves you… That is the most liberating feeling in the world. To have someone who knows all your faults and all your weaknesses, and cares for you, not in spite of them but because of them. You are so lucky my dear. You and Henry are so perfectly matched. Ha! You'll lead each other a dance." Kit stated after giving Vicki's hand a quick squeeze.

"There is nothing more I could wish for you. For either of you. Now, I do believe that it is time for you to go to him and finally admit your true feelings. Don't be scared, I know Henry returns them. I love you, my little warrior. Now go down there and tell that man how you really feel."

Standing up to do just that, it wasn't until she was walking to the door that she realized it was barely one o' clock in the afternoon. Henry wouldn't be up for hours yet.

Laughing Vicki turned back to her aunt only to see that Kit had realized the same thing. Joining her back on the loveseat, Vicki decided to broach another topic that had been on her mind.

"Auntie, you said before that you thought you might know of something that could help me with these." she raised her wrists, revealing the demon tattoos. "Have you come up with anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I spoke with a few witches I know here in town, and they all think that a simple cleansing spell might work to counterbalance the evil in those marks. They are willing to try it while we are here if that sounds acceptable to you?"

Vicki couldn't prevent the tears from leaving her eyes and the only response she could muster was a strong hug and a whispered, "Yes."

-8-

After leaving her aunt who said she had some phone calls to make, and walking out on to the patio, Vicki saw that Liz had prepared lunch for them. Sitting down with the other women, Vicki couldn't bring herself to do more than pick at her food and stare off into the distance, never noticing the conspiratorial glances her aunt and Liz shared throughout the meal. Finally Vicki couldn't sit there any longer and asked to be excused.

"Of course darling. Why don't you go down to the beach with a nice book and try to relax, hmm? I'm sure you would enjoy that. Just don't forget to put sunscreen on if you don't sit under an umbrella."

"Alright Auntie Kit that does sound nice. And I promise I'll put some sun-block on." Vicki said, laughing at how her aunt still treated her like a child, even after the conversation they had had earlier.

The pair of co-conspirators watched and waited, to make sure that Vicki made it a safe hearing distance from them before turning back to each other to share how each of their talks with the younger woman had gone.

"Well I don't know exactly what you said to her, Elizabeth, but it sure worried her enough to act. I think I gave her the final push she needs for the two of them to finally get past their issues and get together."

"Well I just hope that all this doesn't come back and bite you on the ass Boss-Lady."

"No, this is all for the best. Those two deserve to be happy and I really believe that that will only happen when they are finally together. By the way, what _did _you say to Victoria?"

Liz laughed before replying, "I gave her a load of bullshit and ran with it! I told her that I had never 'fallen into the trap of marriage', and men were not to be trusted, blah, blah, blah. I even pulled the whole 'oh I'm an old woman' crap that young people always expect. She ate it up!"

"I just hope she never sees your wedding photos and the children's pictures in your room!"

"Yeah that makes two of us!" Liz's husband had died just a few years ago and when her children and grandchildren started pestering her to move either into a retirement home or go stay with one of them, Kit stepped in and offered her own house for Liz to stay in, at least until she actually reached an age where she needed looking after. Which, as Liz pointed out to anyone who would listen, was not going to be anytime soon.

-8-

Later that evening, saw Vicki standing out on her balcony watching as the stars came out. Looking down, Vicki saw Henry standing below on the steps leading to the beach. Pausing a moment to gather her nerve, she walked down and joined him. They stood together for a moment in silence before Henry turned to her and extended his hand.

"Walk with me?"

Unable to form words, Vicki could only nod and accept his hand. They walked down to the edge of the water, where Henry stopped and urged her to sit down with him, and Vicki obeyed and just let him have his quiet moment.

__

I can't believe we are sitting here, on a beach in Florida of all places, and I am about to finally admit to Henry FitzRoy what I really feel for him. Its incredible!

Vicki couldn't help thinking, hugging herself in nervousness. But out loud all she said was, "It is so beautiful here. The sky is so clear, you can see all the stars."

"Take miracles where you find them." He slipped an arm around her shoulders so that they both could enjoy the sounds of the surf. "I have something for you, Victoria."

"Hmm?" She was comfortable, almost sleepy, and she moaned in protest when he shifted away and stood to face her.

Henry reached inside his jacket and drew out a large manila envelope that felt extremely full.

"What's this?"

"I burned the paintings of Christine. All of them. Those are the ashes. If you asked me to never paint again, I wouldn't. I'd do anything for you, slay any dragons."

She stared at him as he stood with the sea and sky at his back, his feet spread wide as if he were bracing himself for rejection, his eyes lit with a power that defeated the dark.

"You defeated your dragons years ago, Henry. I've had trouble facing my own." Rising , she stepped up to him, "Auntie Kit's friend Liz cornered me today. She said a lot of things, how I was too smart to take risks. How I'd never make the mistake of letting a man be too important. That I'd be better off alone than giving someone my trust, my heart. It upset me, and it frightened me. It took me a while to realize that's just what she'd meant to do. She was daring me to face myself."

"Have you?"

"It's not easy for me. I didn't like everything I saw, Henry. All these years I've convinced myself that I was strong and self-reliant. But I'd let something so unimportant, that happened years ago, shadow my life. I thought I was protecting myself."

"You did a hell of a good job from where I'm standing."

"Too good, in some ways. I closed myself off because it was safer. Then there was you." She reached up to lay a hand on his cheek. "I've been so afraid of what I feel for you. But that's over. I love you, Henry. It doesn't matter if it was magic or fate, coincidence or sheer luck. I'm just so glad I found you."

She lifted her face to his, reveled in the freedom of the kiss, the scent of the sea, the promise of his arms.

"I love you Vicki."

_Finally_.

"I love you too Henry."

__

Finally.

Up on the patio, looking out at the pair, came two more thoughts.

__

Finally.

'Bout damn time.

The End

A/N: I am going to have a epilogue but this story is finished. The epilogue will merely be tying up the loose ends. I hope ya'll have enjoyed the story and I want to thank all of you that have reviewed or added me or this story to your alerts or favorites list's. It means a lot to me. I hope to have the epilogue out in just a few days so keep your eyes peeled. Love, Goldie

P.S. Can ya'll tell who is thinking what at the end there? I thought it was kinda obvious...


End file.
